Halo: Civil War
by CII
Summary: The fixed version. Telek 'Heros must find a way to put an end to the Sangheili Civil War against the Neru Pe 'Odosima. And he enlists the one person that might shed some light about the truth of the Forerunners, the Precursor Emperor himself. Yes, this also has Mass Effect elements in it.
1. I

**1220, August 21, 2560 (Military time)\unknown location**

It was dark. He could smell the stale air, taste the stillness. The dimly lit, metallic purple and blue corridor was eerily silent. Aroh 'Evob roved his black eyes around as he and his Spec Ops warriors made their way down the passage. The only sounds they could hear was the soft click-clack of their shoes upon the metallic floor and an idle hiss from a coolant tube running along the ceiling above them. The Super-Carrier _Silent Wrath _was disabled, abandoned, sent to drift the void vacuum of space.

Easy pickings for Covenant Remnant, _Neru Pe 'Odosima_ and their faithful followers.

This ship once belonged to the Fleet Shadow of Fury, a specially designed fleet of cloaking ships from Sanghelios, using upgraded technology. Its Supreme Commander was Telek Nar 'Heros, a leader that Spec Ops Commander Aroh 'Evob regarded with disgust. This ship was given to Telek by Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar 'Wattinr to replaced his damaged _Shadow of Darkness_. And when Telek took his other ship back, he gave the _Silent Wrath _to his disgusting human subordinate, Shipmaster Tomas Jimenez.

The _Pious Reckoning_, a _Reverence-_class battle cruiser and the ship Aroh and his Special Forces served upon was able to diligently disable the titanic super carrier. It seemed like a coward, Shipmaster Tomas and his human filth had vacated the ship, fearing capture. Shipmaster Yurgo 'Tizswad scanned for any signs of the other ships in the fleet, knowing that Telek was infamous for his ambushing attacks. Telek used his ships' cloaking advantage to hide and allow one ship to appear to be helpless as bait for his trap. The elder Sangheili military leader had used such tactics before when he betrayed the glory of the Covenant and came into the service of the wretched humans of the United Nations Space Command. It was a way for Telek to capture Covenant ships and deliver them to the UNSC, which helped turn the tide of the war in the humans' favor.

Shipmaster Yurgo, upon coming across the disabled _Silent Wrath, _wondered if this was such a trap. With some help of newly acclimated Sangheili engineers, his ship was outfitted with a way to sniff out a cloaked Sangheili ship. Cloaked ships produced an enormous amount of heat, creating a beaming black body radioactive signature against the cold background. Not as hard as a star, but considering most of space was nearing the temperatures of absolute zero, creating a heat source only a hundred degrees above that would cause the sensors to excite. So far, so good, there were no cloaked ships around the _Wrath_. The super carrier was alone.

Aroh and his warriors continued their trek through the corridor, making their way up to the bridge of the ship, right at its heart. Behind them was engineering, its repulsor engines quiet. Most of the power was cut off, save for life support. Overhead lights lining the walls flickered slightly, ever so no and then he heard an electronic hum from the lights as he made his way down. His plasma sword scraped against the floor, leaving a hot, burning gash along the metallic plating.

Nearly twenty miles of super carrier did they trek through and so far, no sign of Shipmaster Tomas or his mixed crew of humans and heretic Sangheili.

"They truly did abandon this wonderful ship, Excellency," said a black-armored Sangheili.

"Cowards," said Aroh, his black, shiny eyes narrowing under his pearly-white helm. "At least die like warriors instead of fleeing."

The communications array buzzed in his ear-hole and he looked toward the ceiling.

_"Is there any trace of the heretics?"_

"No, Shipmaster," Aroh replied. "None. They have abandoned the ship."

_"My readings would have sensed any escaping craft from the _Silent Wrath_," _began Yurgo. _"I do not believe they left."_

"Then, where are they?" asked Aroh.

_"Hiding," _said Yurgo. _"Flush them out."_

"Gladly."

"Excellency," began another warrior. "Once we have control of the bridge, we could just open all the airlocks. Seal off the bridge and watch everything in the ship be swept out into space."

Aroh turned to the shorter Sangheili and dipped his head, his mandibles clacking.

"Then, let us swiftly get to the bridge before whoever is left on this ship gets wind of our plan," he said.

He heard his fellow warriors bark in agreement. They started in a swift trot down the corridor, winding their way through each bend and turn. The lights continued to flicker, but that did little to hinder their way. They crossed up an elevator, hovered over a light bridge, and then finally came to the heart of the ship itself. The doors chimed softly, the tri-valve panels opening up with a flicker of blue lights. Aroh gripped his sword hilt tightly, sniffing the air as he turned his head. The bridge of the ship was truly a massive sight to behold. Before him was a great, many pane window looking out over the starry-spans and soft rolling of an orange nebula. Purple and red glowing holographic controls beamed brightly. They were still operational. Columns of purple and blue, bulbous shapes connected from the ceiling to the floor with cyan lights zipping up between the spaces in the paneling. He had never been on the bridge of a super carrier before. To have control of a ship like this would indeed be a great help to the Covenant Remnant and their continued service to their one true gods, the Forerunners. A ship like this was more than capable of glassing planets, showing the true might of the former Covenant which he held so dearly. If it was not for the heresy of Telek and his mentor Otto, the current Arbiter, the Covenant would not have fallen into the state it is now.

He cursed Telek for spreading his lies to the Council, making them the weak, pathetic, un-piteous, sycophants they were now. Sanghelios became a world of sin and debauchery due to Telek's preaching that the Forerunners were not gods, and the religion that the Sangheili held for thousands of years, even before the Covenant, was nothing more than a foolish lie. It was up to the Covenant Remnant to remind the Sangheili the truth and Aroh prayed each night that the gods would finally smite Telek where he stood for his blasphemy.

"Alright," began Aroh. "Joba, get to the controls and seal off this level."

"Yes, Excellency," said Joba, saluting with a fist to his chest. He swiftly flowed down the ramp to one of the tactical controls, his gloved fingers flying across the hard-light screens.

"Gonu," Aroh began. "Man the controls for the airlock mechanisms. Once we have this place sealed off, you open them up."

"Yes, Excellency, said Gonu as he dipped his head and parted.

"The rest of you, keep an eye on the door," he said. "I want no mistakes."

His other men barked in compliance. Aroh slowly walked down the ramp towards the center of the bridge. He heard the chiming clicks of Joba and Gonu as they tapped their fingers across the controls, commanding the ship to begin sealing off the levels and opening up the airlocks. A grin of satisfaction spread across his mandibles, a fang peeking out between the scaly, ashen lips.

"This ship is ours now," he said deeply.

He heard a hiss coming from the wall as he made his way to the command chair. Aroh looked up to see a spray of gray blue mist flowing out from one of the piping along the ceiling. The mist was like the others he saw as he made his way up towards the ship. At first, he thought nothing of it, but now, he began to wonder. The mist billowed out unnaturally, looking like it was taking shape as something. Wispy fingers reached out to trace the grooves of the floor and he heard something large sigh. His twin hearts fluttered against the ribcage of his chest and he slowly backed away.

"Demon?" he whispered.

The mist hissed at him, flowing out around the floor, clouds churning and rolling. Aroh watched as the mist crept close to his warriors. He stepped forward, raising a hand to them as the cloud reared back and snatched his warriors up. His eyes widened, his mandibles spread, silent shock spreading across his face. Plasma fire lit up the smoke and he heard his warriors scream in the mist.

Gonu and Joba backed away from the controls, looking upwards upon the strange gray mist. The trailing edge passed on, flowing down the ramp. Aroh backed away, his eyes sparking in horror as he saw what had become of his warriors. They looked like nothing more than frozen statues, ice dripping from their bodies like frosty daggers. He dropped his sword, the plasma blade shattering like glass in a spark of blue-white.

"What is it?" Gonu asked. "What happened to them?"

"It's a demon!" Joba called. "A monster infesting this ship!"

He heard that Telek had some sort of demonic creature upon his ship, a creature that took the form of some sort of cold mist, a ghostly apparition that seemed to come from every Sangheili nightmare. And Telek had it under his command. Truly, it was a sign of his own blasphemous madness, to ally himself with such a devil. And it was here! It was on this ship! No weapon could defeat it. Gonu fired upon the strange swirling mist, the plasma bolts of his rifle passing through nothing, igniting as it hit the back wall.

"Foul beast!" he called.

The cloud crept closer to him, ghostly talons lashed out from its surface. Gonu yelped as he felt himself being dragged into the cloud by its cold tendrils. Joba dropped his rifle and backed away, his golden eyes trembling with fear.

"Stand your ground, warrior!" Aroh called.

"How can we fight something our weapons do not harm?" Joba asked as he watched the cloud sweep away from Gonu's now frozen body.

"To run from our enemy only to save ourselves is the coward's way out!" said Aroh.

_Is that so?_

Aroh's eyes widened, hearing the icy voice of the mist demon crackle inside of his mind. The mist flowed over Joba's body at last, encasing him as a frozen statue as well, frozen forever in fear.

"Telek cannot even come and face me!" said Aroh. "He sends his demon to me instead!"

_I am no demon._

The cloud swirled around him. He heard the sound of a metallic bang upon the doors to the bridge. Aroh's eyes narrowed as a flash of blue-white exploded and the doors pealed back like a banana. His breath stilled as a figure came through, a human figure, rather short even by human standards. He was dressed in a UNSC officers' uniform, drab gray with the insignia of his command upon his shoulder. In his right hand was a quarter staff of blue-white energy, held low as if he was going to use it like a sword. His eyes glowed blue and a trail of ghostly cyan cords flowed out from the back of his spiky, black hair. A pair of triangular, black markings curved around his cheeks. Behind him walked up a tall, statuesque Sangheili Zealot, dressed in brilliant gold armor and crating a Fuel Rod Gun across his back. A pair of pale green eyes regarded Aroh with a smug "got you!".

Aroh bolted away from the cloud, starting to run up the ramp. The human swung the energy sword his is hand, tossing it into Aroh's path. In a flash of white, ear-ringing explosion, the Sangheili Spec Ops Commander was thrown to his back. The Zealot leapt over the ramp and dashed towards Aroh, snatching his neck up in a huge hand. The human walked down, followed by a mixed platoon of other UNSC soldiers and Sangheili warriors. Aroh looked beyond the Zealot to the frosty mist who then started to take form. The mist bubbled up, massive leathery, ghostly wings formed, then a large, reptilian head, tail, and body formed. The creature was silvery in color with blue stripes running down its back.

Several Sangheili who were with the humans rushed to the controls, closing the airlocks and filling the closed off sections with life support and oxygen again.

"Heretics!" Aroh called, speaking in the language of the Sangheili. "All of you!"

The Zealot huffed and slammed the butt of his cannon upon the Spec Ops Commander's head. Like a heavy stone, Aroh fell over.

"Nice work, Dovi."

Tomas Jimenez, Captain of the _Silent Wrath_, smiled as he allowed his mind to make the Disconnection. The cords disappeared, the markings disappeared and Tom felt a great pressure upon his mind suddenly released. He had practiced every day since Telek ordered him to start using the Array again just in case an issue like this were to arise. Humans wielding Technomancy brought fear to the religious fundamentalists of the Servants of Abiding Truth. Telek risked that seeing such abilities would not bode well for his or Otto's gamble in preaching that the Forerunners were nothing more than just super-advanced aliens who made the biggest mistake of their existence, and it would frighten more Sangheili to follow in the Covenant Remnant's political stature. However, it was necessary. Telek hoped that having the other Sangheili see humans, who were once thought of as worthless parasites only fit for genocidal annihilation by the Covenant, wield the power of their gods with ease–and these fundamentalists would change their minds and finally take the medicine they need desperately to take. However, Tom had to admit to himself, he did not wield the power of Technomancy with any ease, it was more like rampaging bull in a china store. Kiryuu Knight, Soñador Malcho, or Tim Marx, aka Manda, would be more apt to use the abilities with far more grace than he could ever hope. In fact, Telek's new 'squire' as he jokingly referred to him, Chandler Graham, was a better student at Technomancy than Tom was. He already had two pairs of markings upon his face each time he Connected, where as Tom could barely maintain one pair.

Still the results were awesome. Tom could fire off energy blasts like he was a character from a Japanese anime, or form one of those energy balls into a glowing sword, one of the more basic abilities Technomancers learn. Even then, the sword had its limits, good use as a melee weapon, but unless the wielder had good defense as well as offense, even Technomancy could not protect him. Still, the look on the invading Sangheili's face was worth it to have the sword out. However, he was more frightened by the ghostly apparition of Dunkelzahn Mountainshadow, Great Western Dragon and former President proceeding Kiryuu Knight. Though now the UNSC had seen two other presidents go by in these last seven years since the ending of the Covenant/Human War, one still in office now, Geraldo Mendoza.

Tom looked to Dovi 'Canthon, the big Zealot giving two thumbs up, from both thumbs of his hands. Tom had to laugh wen Dovi did that. The Zealot Field Master was on lone from Shipmaster Cujo's ship and Tom couldn't be more grateful than to have him on board.

"I'm sure the Shipmaster of that battle cruiser would like to know what's going on," said Dovi, placing the split of his mandibles together. It was an ease way for the Sangheili to speak any human language, making their mandibles form into the upper and lower jaws similar to that of a human. The Sangheili who worked closely with Telek each mastered this ability. It almost made them look like they just had a simple mouth lined with rows of fangs. Dovi leaned over and hefted Aroh up. He winced when he heard a shatter, turning to see one of his own warriors poke at the frozen statues of the other invaders. The Spec Ops Sangheili fell apart, cracking like glass and tumbling to the ground. Dovi turned back to Dunkelzahn, tilting his head. "Remind me never to have you touch me, Casper."

_I hate it when people call me that, _said Dunkelzahn. He shrank back when he looked into Dovi's pale gaze. _I won't touch you, Field Master._

_"Tom!"_called a gruff voice over the comlink. The voice was laced with a Southern American Accent. However, no one would hardly think it actually came from a Sangheili. _"Tom, please tell me you're still kickin'."_

"I'm here, Telek," said Tom.

_"Thank my Aunt Evira's petty coat you're alright!" _said Telek. _"Tom, Chandler can't keep the field up for much longer around my fleet. He's ready to send Shri and her Sangheili over to that battle cruiser in order to capture their Shipmaster. You have got to stall them!"_

"Don't worry, Tom out!" said Tom. As the comlink clicked off, he turned back to Dovi. "Wake him up."

Dovi chuckled deeply, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't break his limbs!" Tom said, knowing what that meant.

"I will try to be composed, Shipmaster," said Dovi. He raised an eyebrow. "But I make no promises."

He gave Aroh a good smacking to both cheeks with the back of his gloved hand, waking the fundamentalist Sangheili up. Aroh jostled, gasping for air as his black eyes flickered open. Tom leaned down to him, a smile appearing upon his face. Tom haunched over, coming to his knees as he stared upon the Sangheili.

"You are going to send a word to your Shipmaster to hold his position," he began. "That your are still securing the ship."

"Nishum!" Aroh said with a spat, a ring of saliva spilling out over his mandibles.

Dovi gave him a good punch in the upper arm: "Ni'jafla!" He switched back to English. "Now speak the human's language."

"Very well," said Aroh. His English sounded slurred, having great difficulties even pronouncing his 'V's or 'W's. "You want me to tell Shipmaster I secured ship, human?"

"Yeah, that's it," said Tom.

"Unless you want your head blown off, I suggest you do as he said," said Dovi.

Aroh barked in disgust and then tapped his armored chest.

"Shipmaster," he began, speaking in his native tongue. "I have secured the ship. No survivors."

_"Well done," _began Yurgo. _"Well done. Take control of the ship. We will prepare to make the jump to Laqil."_

"Yes, Excellency," said Aroh. "Just give me time to prep the ship for the jump. Hold your position until we're ready to move the ship."

_"Contact me when you are ready, Commander," _said Yurgo.

"Yes, sir."

As the comlink went dead, Aroh looked to his captors, taking a deep breath. Tom walked around the Sangheili, his arms crossed again. Aroh watched Tom carefully.

"Where–where is fleet?" he asked in English.

"Hidden," said Tom. "Some tricks that we know. A lot better than just cloaking a ship."

"The gods–teach you those tricks?" asked Aroh.

"No," said Tom. "The gods of the gods taught us these tricks."

Aroh leaned over, dipping his head between his legs. Tom returned his call back to Telek.

"Okay, Tel, do your thing," he said.

_"Alright," _said Telek. _"Moving the _Shadow_ into position now and we are going to snatch that battle cruiser up. I've got Shri and her team ready as well. Did you get where the ship makes berth?"_

"Laqil," said Tom.

_"Good work," _said Telek._ "Keep our prisoner alive–for now."_

"Yes, sir," he said.

0

Shri 'Canthon, one of the very few female Sangheili who joined up with the military during the Covenant War, was the Special Operations Commander on board Telek Nar 'Heros' cloaking super carrier, the _Shadow of Darkness. _She had been with Telek for almost 20 years, starting when they both were a part of the Covenant. Shri often was looked on by many of the other Sangheili as a mother figure and she made sure every single one of them were taken care of. Her brother was Dovi 'Canthon, and both were allowed to become swordsman due to their father being an aristocrat himself. They had two different mothers, though. However, she would defend him like a mama bear, as many humans on board Telek's ship. No one hurts her brother. But, she had no worries now, Dovi was good hands with Tom, another dear friend of hers she met when she followed Telek in defecting from the Covenant. Shri gave a good knock to her pearly white helm for good luck, her pale green eyes twinkled.

"Alright," she said, looking back at her team. At her side was a black armored Sangheili with hazel eyes and an equally smug grin. "We ready, Ysoa?"

"Ready as ever, Shri," said Ysoa 'Argam.

Shri turned as she heard two rumbles as two heavily armored Lekgolo walk towards them. They bowed their armored heads and rumbled in greeting to her. Though many humans could not understand what they were saying, Shri knew exactly what they said. Shri dipped her head in kind.

"Okay," she said. "Yvette, we're ready."

She turned to a human with red hair, dressed in a UNSC marine uniform. Glowing cords draped over her back. She was a teleporation specialist, snapping her fingers as glowing golden rings wrapped around herself and the Special Forces traveling with her. They vanished from the cargo bay of the ship only to reappear inside the _Pious Reckoning_ cargo bay. Shri ignited her plasma sword as Ysoa pulled out his carbine. Yvette got out her assault rifle.

Around them, Sangheili and Unggoy and Jiralhanae all loyal to this new faction of fundamentalists were waiting for them, scattered about dark blue crates and one Wraith Tank. A flair of blue arced its way over the crates. Shri and Ysoa leapt out of the way as crates exploded behind them in a mist of cyan and purple. Bolts of blue and green flashed between them. Carbon scoring dotted the purple walls. Shri pressed a glowing panel in her frosty armor and suddenly vanished. She swept behind a dark blue-armored Sangheili, her sword flashed through his chest. She heard a choking call from him as he dropped. The Lekgolo tossed around bodies of enemy Sangheili and Unggoy. Explosions of green ignited from their cannons attached to their right arms. Ysoa heard the doors chime and more enemy forces spilled out as the doors slowly swept open.

Shri felt the ship shudder and she heard the sound of a loud wale of a siren. She looked up and grinned slightly as she heard the barking commands from the Shipmaster over the intercom. It was now clear to her he knew what was happening and Telek had made his move.

"We have to get to the bridge, now!" she called to Ysoa.

Ysoa looked over a crate, seeing Yvette leap through a wall. Golden ripples spread out from the wall as if the human had dove into still, dark water. Ysoa felt a hand reach out, taking hold of his armor's collar. The hand yanked him straight into the wall. The scene itself wiped away as if he dove through murky blackness, only to come out into a corridor at the other end. He fell forward, spilling out into the steely colored floor. A gloved hand reached out to him, spreading five fingers. Ysoa took hold and pulled himself up.

"You alright, lieutenant?" Yvette asked, giving the Sangheili a pat upon his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said. Ysoa looked behind him only to see Shri phase through the wall as well, acting as this was something she has done most of her life.

She lifted a hand to her ear, calling up her other troops.

"Keep the cargo bay guarded," she said. "That's our point of entry. We'll take down the Shipmaster."

"We've got company, Shri!" Ysoa said.

Spilling out into the corridor were Sangheili and Jiralhanae, pausing to hide behind their deployable shielding. A bubble of shear blue-white formed around Shri, Ysoa, and Yvette. Plasma bolts of red, purple, and blue impacted upon the fluctuating shield, pelting it with tiny ripples like hail stones into a pond. Yvette held her hands out, holding the shield around them. And there they remained until each of their attackers guns overheated. Shri heard the familiar hiss of the overheating riffles and pistols, green, red, blue mists escaping from their barrels. The Jiralhanae and Sangheili fanned their weapons, desperately trying to help them cool down for another shot.

"Yvette," began Shri.

"Yes, ma'am," said the Technomancer. She thrusted a fist forward and the bubble formed into a shockwave of blue-white, racing forth down the corridor. Sparks off the edges of the wave ignited and trickled up and down the metallic walls, frying the exposed alien circuitry. As the wave washed over their enemies, the deployed shielding sparked and popped, only to flash off, completely disabled. The wave fried the circuitry in their armor, their weapons and knocking them back to the ground. Shri and Ysoa ran up along the angular walls, circling and crossing upon the ceiling. Both Sangheili Spec Ops pulled out the UNSC rocket launchers tied to their backs, slinging them upon their shoulders and fired. The corridor filled in an explosion of fiery orange and red blaze, and black smoke. As the smoke cleared, all that was left were the charred bodies of Sangheili and Jiralhanae littering the blackened surfaces of the corridor. Shri and Ysoa flipped down from the ceiling and the three started bolting swiftly down, rounding a bend in the corridor.

"We're not far from the bridge," said Shri.

The speed of a finely toned Sangheili was nearly unmatched by a human. Naturally, Elites were the better sprinters and runners due to their digigrade legs. However, Yvette had a way of solving that issue. Shri looked behind her, seeing the Technomancer skate along the metallic floor behind them with bolts of blue-white propelling her forward, blasting off from her heels.

_"Shri!" _she heard the sound of Telek's gruff voice through her comlink.

"What?" she asked.

_"Hurry!" _he said. _"I've sent a disabling pulse through the weapon system on the ship, but, it won't be long before their Huragoks fix it. I want that Shipmaster captured!"_

"We're moving as fast as we can, Telek," said Shri.

_"Yah ain't fast enough," _said Telek. _"You better be moving as if your asses were on fire!"_

Shri clacked her mandibles and let loose a deep grunt: "We're going as fast as we can! Shri, out!"

"Telek's getting impatient?" Ysoa asked, gasping in between his words as they ran.

"Yeah, he is," Shri replied. She looked back behind her to Yvette, noticing the strain upon her face, her furrowed brow. "How are you holding?"

Yvette looked down upon her wrist watch: "I have nine minutes left before it starts hurting. Another two minutes before I start bleeding out of my nose and ears."

"Don't worry, we'll capture this ship before the seizures hit," said Ysoa. "Just hang in there, Yvette."

"Thanks, lieutenant," she said. "I can speed things up, Commander."

Shri slowed her pace as they braced themselves against a wall between the corner. She heard the sound of Sangheili and Jiralhanae grunting and growling, firing upon them again. Flashes of blue, cyan, and green whirled by them.

"How?" she asked, turning her head to Yvette, her pale green eyes locking upon her glowing blue ones.

"Tell me," she began. "In what direction is the bridge?"

"We have to go across a launching bay," Shri replied.

"No, in what direction," said Yvette. "Is the bridge–through the dimension–which direction?"

Shri closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. A slight prick grazed upon her neck. The Sangheili opened her eyes, glowing as brightly blue as Yvette's. Shri rose to her feet, and lifted her left hand, holding her palm flat out, parallel to the wall opposite to her. She slowly turned to the wall, breathing slowly, concentrating upon the wall.

**_Just allow it to open...do not fight it, Shri..._**

The wall rippled as if she was touching its liquid-metallic surface. She turned her wrist and the wall seemed to open up, pealing back, bulkhead by bulkhead. She took in another deep breath and thrusted her hand out as if she was punching a hole through space itself. The force of her fist broke each bulkhead, opening them up in a long tunnel, one after another, until the bridge shifted and bent, dragging itself to them in a wavy motion. Yvette grabbed both Shri and Ysoa, bounding through the tunnel. She heard the sound of each metallic plate creaking, closing behind them, piece by piece. One after another, the three landed hard upon the bridge of the ship, rolling as they hit. Finally, the last metallic wall closed behind them, sealing them in with the Shipmaster and his guards and bridge personnel. The Shipmaster Yurgo stood upon the raised platform, amid a semi circle of holographic screens lit in blue, cyan, purple, and red. His golden armor glittered in the low light. Blood red-armored Major Domos stood, poised and ready to attack the intruders, gripping their weapons tightly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yurgo shouted, seeing the three intruders fall through the wall.

The glow of Shri's eyes faded as Yvette pulled her cords away from the Sangheili's neck.

"Heretics!" Yurgo said. "I will have all your heads planted firmly upon pikes in Mdama Keep!"

"You'll have to take them first," said Shri.

"Kill them!" Yurgo called.

Yvette raised her hands, forming her shield around her and Shri and Ysoa just as the Sangheili fired upon them. Shri ignited her sword and Yurgo followed as well, igniting his. Just as she was about to leap out of the shield, she saw it flicker around her, weakening. The sound of a watch alarm beeping caught her ears and Shri turned back around to Yvette. The human was crying out in pain, her face twisted in agony. Shri could smell the metallic stench of Yvette's blood as it started to leak out. Her body was frozen, trembling. The sheild fell, shattering like several thousand points of lights, falling all around her and skidding upon the metallic floor. Yvette fell over and Ysoa caught her into his large arms.

"Disconnect!" Shri called.

Yvette's cords vanished and her eyes returned to their natural dark brown color. She curled up into Ysoa's arms. The black-armored Sangheili looked up at his superior officer, his eyes showing their worry. Yurgo chuckled.

"So this is the human's mastery over the gods' magic?" he asked. "Pathetic that they are merely hurt by it!"

"You have no idea what sort of 'magic' it really is," said Shri.

"You have no where to run, female," said Yurgo. "No where to hide!"

As each of the Sangheili guards approached them, Shri saw a flash of brilliant white. Five of the Major Domos shook violently as bolts of lightning forked in between them. Shri looked on as a flash of cyan blinded her and she saw one of the Major Domo guards step forward. His torso pealed away, toppling over, half and half, in a bloody, purple mess. A shape came into view, the background he hid inside of folding away from his body as he released his cloak. There, standing in deep purple-black armor, shining metallic and defiant, glowing cyan designs etched upon his armor and shoulders. His helm held two hornlike structures that the humans thought made it look like a Japanese samurai helm. Two piecing cyan-blue eyes looked upon Yurgo. He stood taller than most of the Sangheili in the room, a nine-foot giant.

"Telek 'Heros," said Yurgo, his eyes opening wide.

"Telek?" Shri said in a gasp. "What the hell are you..."

"You were taking too damn long," said Telek. "I figured I'd hurry things up a bit."

"Oh, thanks!" Shri said, her voice more spiteful than grateful.

He lifted up what appeared to be an ordinary human automatic, magnum, except it looked rather oversized to be one. He felt a bolt of cyan graze upon his shield, it fluctuating in blue as it was hit. He pointed the magnum at the Sangheili who fired upon him. Lightning flashed and raced out from the end of the gun, forking upon impact of the Sangheili, spreading out to the other guards. They jostled violently, toppling over. Yurgo could only smell ozone in the air and fried tar from their bodies. Telek smirked.

"Your turn," he said, pointing the gun at the Shipmaster.

Yurgo dropped his sword, holding his hands up in the air. Telek tilted his head, his smile growing.

"That's more like it."

He walked up the platform and took hold of Yurgo, turning him around. Telek grabbed each one of his wrists and bound them in a plastic, black zip tie he pulled from his leather utility and ammo belt. Telek tilted his head, looking over at Ysoa holding Yvette.

"We'll get her back to the ship, don't worry," he said.

"Yes, Excellency," said Ysoa. He looked down at Yvette, her face looked peaceful. He wiped a drop of her blood from her nose. Telek came to the holographic panel before him and swiped his hand across the surface, moving the various screens around in a particular sequence he knew. Blue interfaces crossed the screen with his right hand as he zoomed out from a red screen. Then, a siren sounded as the lights around him turned red. Telek swiped at the screens again and pressed a flickering triangular button, calling up the intercom.

"Listen to me, crew of the _Pious Reckoning_," he began. "I have control of this ship's weapons and life support systems. I have set this ship to self destruct. I will leave this ship with your Shipmaster and you will die on this ship unless you surrender the ship to me and report to your life pods to be jettisoned. You've got five minutes." He lifted his fingers to his head. "Joli, I want you to back the _Shadow _up."

_"Excellency?" _began Joli.

"You heard me," said Telek.

_"I'm getting a reading that the ship's self destruct has been activated," _said Joli.

"Yeah," said Telek. "It has."

There was a long pause and he thought he heard Joli's breath tremble.

_"Releasing gravity lift," _said Joli. _"Rolu, help me back the _Shadow_ up."_

"Tell me if you see any life pods," said Telek.

_"Will do," _said Joli.

Telek swept his hands across the holographic panels and a massive forward screen appeared before him. Right above he could see the dark shape of his super carrier slowly moving away, the gravity lift underneath coming into view as it moved. He looked over at a clock ticking down the minutes.

"What the hell is your plan, Telek?" Shri asked. "We just blow up with the ship?"

"I got nothin'," said Telek, giving a shrug. He took out his steel tin and took a drink of the fresh, cold cider.

"Damn it," she huffed.

_"Excellency, no life pods have even attempted to escape," _said Rolu.

Telek looked back to the screen, noticing that three minutes had already ticked by. Then, he passed his gaze back to Yvette. She moaned slightly, her eyes fluttering open. She lifted her heavy head up, running a hand through her short, ashy brown, curly hair. Her eyes came upon Telek. He was so calm

"Admiral!" she said. "Sir–"

"Can you get us off the ship?" Telek asked.

"You can expect her to re-Connect!" said Shri. "She's burned out her time limit."

Telek walked down the ramp and knelt before Yvette. He lifted his magnum to her, opening up the magazine. The big Sangheili pulled out a shell, popping it in. And then, he handed it to her.

"You've got less than a minute, Sergeant Major," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said, clasping her hands around the gun's handle. Yvette rose to her feet, holding the heavy magnum tightly in her hands. She lifted the gun up, her eyes started glowing blue once more, the cords draping down her back, and the black markings appearing upon her cheeks. The tip of the gun began to glow brilliant blue and like a mist, it spread around her form.

"Ysoa," began Telek. "Take care of our prisoner."

"Yes, Excellency," said Ysoa. He rose to his feet and walked up the ramp. He grabbed Yurgo by his armor and dragged him down. The prisoner Shipmaster growled.

"You honestly are going to leave my crew," said Yurgo.

"I gave them a chance to leave," said Telek. "So I could just take the ship. But they didn't. Guess they'll just have to go down with it."

Yvette fired the gun and in a long stream, a swirling portal of glowing liquid opened up in front of them. She stumbled forward and Telek caught her, hefting her up into his arms. Telek took hold of his magnum from her hands and holstered it.

"The rest of my team are back on the _Shadow," _said Shri.

"We got what we came for," said Telek. "They can die for their beliefs. It's what they did before when they were Covenant. Everyone, in the portal."

He looked back at the clock, seeing now only 30 seconds were left. Once more, a smirk crawled up his mandibles just as Shri and Ysoa and their prisoner jumped through with a flash. Telek held to Yvette tightly and leapt through as well.

Outside the ship, the _Shadow of Darkness, Silent Wrath, _and the _Divine Journey _were swiftly pulling away from the _Pious Reckoning_. The ship itself vibrated as cyan cracks formed along its shell. It seemed to have taken a deep breath just right before it was engulfed in purple white light. Shards of ship flew out, impacting upon the shielding of the other three ships. Inside the _Shadow of Darkness, _Telek had thrown his prisoner, Shipmaster Yurgo into the brig. His guards clicked on the force field and Yurgo roared in defiance.

"Damn you!" he called.

"I can't help it if you're that stupid to notice a trap," said Telek. "Besides, I've been searching all over for you."

"Why?" Yurgo asked.

"Yurgo 'Tizswad," began Telek. "The Covenant Remnant are holding out on Laqil. I want to know why. What's so interesting about that glassed planet that a bunch of religious fundamentalists would want to hide out on it?"

"To hide from the traitor Arbiter and his heretics," said Yurgo. "Such as yourself."

"I figured you'd say that," said Telek. "You have all the time in the world to tell me as we return back to Sanghelios."

Yurgo sighed, leaning against the wall.

_"Excellency!" _called the voice of Joli. _"I've got a call from Alan Tyler. He's back on Earth. He wants to talk to you."_

"I'll come down and have our chat later," said Telek. He left the brig, passing up through the enormous corridors towards his bridge. He paused for a moment at the infirmary to find Chief Surgeon Dr. Erin 'Venam busy with his medical drones. He stood beside Yvette laying upon a medic bed. Telek walked inside, placing his hands behind his back.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Stable," said Erin. "A minute more and she would have been brain dead."

"Why does the Array fry their brains if they stay connected to it too long?" Telek asked.

The chief surgeon turned to his superior and shook his head. The soft light of the medical bay played upon his muted golden, zealot armor. Erin shook his head.

"I still don't know half of what this hyper dimensional computer and power source they jack themselves into is capable of doing," he said. "But I suspect that it's like pumping a rubber tire too full of air. It can only take so much before it pops. Same thing for them too. The higher skilled Technomancers can take being connected longer."

"It just worries me that my own men, like Tom, each time they attempt to use this ability–he comes one step closer to being a vegetable," said Telek. "I don't want them to use it too much, not unless it's absolutely necessary." He took in a deep breath. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with an old fashioned gun and a few fists thrown here and there."

"Yes, sir," said Erin.

"Let me know about her status, Doc," said Telek. "As it changes."

"Yes, sir."

Telek finally came to the bridge, descending down the ramp. He climbed into his command chair, turning towards the forward screen.

"Alan Tyler is on the line, Excellency," said Rolu.

"Put him on," said Telek.

_"Hello, Telek, glad to hear from you,"_ said a familiar, British-accented voice.

"Alan," said Telek. "Glad to hear you made it back to Earth."

_"Not only did I make it back to Earth," _began Alan. _"But I became an unwarranted tour guide for a very important dignitary you should know about. Right now, though, I am at the funeral for Alistair."_

"I see," said Telek. "How is Alistair's clan?"

_"Good spirits, well, at least they welcomed us in good spirits."_

"Right. Give my best to them."

_"I will."_

Telek scratched the back of his neck and took in a deep breath.

"I had to tell the Council on Sanghelios about Megellan," he began. "I'm afraid they didn't take it well. Many of them didn't."

_"I understand," _said Alan. _"Speaking of which. Megellan's sovereign ruler is here. His name is Emperor Kedzuel Draconis. He was the one who I took on that tour. Apparently, the Precursors have returned completely and they brought their ships. Currently, they are working with Kiryuu and Malcho in repairing the ships they brought over. It's a bit difficult to explain, but they need the galaxy's assistance if they ever want to be at full force again in order to defeat the Reapers."_

There was a long pause as Telek gripped the arms of his chair. He took in a deep breath, his eyes flashing with fury.

"You mean to tell me those guys are here?" he asked. "How long have they been here?"

_"Two years."_

"I wish Kiryuu had told me about his Precursor friends being on Earth," Telek barked. "It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

_"Kiryuu didn't even know until a few days ago," _said Alan.

"Even then, just a couple of days of them coming here and actually telling those idiots the real truth," said Telek. "Because lord knows they didn't believe me–_again_! After all I tried to do for them, they didn't believe me again about the Forerunners."

There was a brief pause on Alan's end: _"What happened?"_

"Civil war," replied the Sangheili Zealot. "This whole Forerunner shit, I never knew how many of my people still bought into the whole thing even after all we've been through during the Covenant War. I tried, Alan. I honestly tried. I thought they listened, many of them didn't. Luckily, there's guys like Otto, Rtas, and a few others in power who still honestly believe what I've been saying was true. Thing is though, when you find out that your gods were lying all this time, it's kinda hard to deal with. Many of them think I was possessed, still believe that shit that the Prophet of Truth told them. Then I went to Otto and told him about Megellan. We had to tell the Council. I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Not your fault, not Megellan's fault. No one's fault. This was just building up for the last couple of years after the war ended. Now we've got these Sangheili Storm assholes who broke from the rest of us, using terror to bring many back into the Religion of the Forerunners again."

_"The Forerunners are dead, Megellan killed the last one,"_ said Alan.

"Jesus died too, but that didn't stop half your planet from going to Sunday worship," said Telek. "They're calling the Didact a martyr. His death strengthened their beliefs. Now, I'm in the middle of a war against my own people all because those idiots who still believe in the Forerunner's divinity are a bunch of morons who won't listen to me!"

_"So, what does this mean?"_

"It means that I don't think I can rally enough Sangheili ships to fight the Reapers when they finally get here," said Telek, drawing in a heavy breath. "Not with this civil war going on. Maybe you can have this Emperor Kedzuel come over and have a talk with my people. Have him tell them the truth. Let them hear it from him since he's the leader of the Precursors. The Forerunners stole their technology; have him tell the Council that. The Forerunners were never really the true protectors of this galaxy. Have him say that! Other than that, I don't know what all I can do for you. I'm sorry I can't be there for Alistair's funeral. Just a lot going on here. I feel like I'm kicking you in the teeth by not being there."

_"No,"_ said Alan. _"It's alright. You have to think about your people and get them ready for the Reapers. This Civil War is gonna put a dampener on things, Telek."_

"It wasn't my idea," said Telek. "I didn't want half my people fighting the other half over a stupid religion that was, in its creation, a fucking lie. But religion does that, you know?"

_"Yeah,"_ said Alan. _"I know."_

"I'll keep you posted as best as I can," he said. "I really do think I need some help here. My own voice doesn't carry the same weight anymore. I thought it did."

_"I'll talk to Kedzuel,"_ said Alan. _"He still needs to travel around the galaxy and see where everything is. Since his ship is pretty much built, and if he has the coordinates, he might be able to come, but I can't speak for them. The Precursors are having issues of their own trying to get resources to finish the other ships."_

"If he can solve my problem," said Telek. "I'll give him the resources he needs from Sanghelios. No questions asked. If he has to drill in some farmer's backyard to do it, he's got my permission. That farmer can piss off and go somewhere else."

_"I'll let him know that,"_ said Alan. _"Keep in touch, Telek."_

"No problem," said Telek. "Take care. Give my best to Alistair's clan. And tell him–I'm not too sore about what happened that night on Illium. He's–he's alright with me."

_"Thanks,"_ said Alan. _"That–means a lot."_

As the comm went dead, Telek took his helmet off, placing his head into his hands.

"Excellency," began Joli. "What would this mean for us?"

Telek took in a deep breath as he leaned back against the padded back of his chair. The gravity chair lowered and he stepped off, walking towards the tactical controls of his ship where Rolu and Joli sat. He leaned over the control panel and turned to both of them.

"It means we might be able to get the proof we need in order to make those Covenant Remnant bastards realize what they're doing is only gonna mean more trouble for our people as a whole," he replied. He leaned up. "Ever since we battled the last of the Covenant Loyalists, we protected our home, but I should have realized the trouble we were in when we were left with nothing to believe in. I had my own stubborn attitude to believe in, I knew wholeheartedly that the lies we were fed only would make us weak. Otto and I only found out in our archives, the data of the First Arbiter, even he questioned the religion brought by the San'Shyumm. Now we have these Precursors, beings who were there when it happened, when the Forerunners deceived the galaxy. They are the proof."

"Even when the proof is staring at them in their faces, Excellency," began Rolu. "They are more willing to believe a lie, because the lie gives them something more than what they see."

Telek sighed, wagging his head heavily. He paced his helm back upon his head, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore," he said. "If there really is a divine presence–a god out there watching over us–or are we just foolin' ourselves. Even the humans still believe in some sort of god, whether it be the one who died on two wooden planks, the one who looks like a bush on fire, or the moon, the sun, the planets, the trees–did you know humans worshiped trees as gods?"

Joli leaned back upon his chair: "I did not know that, Excellency. It–seems silly that they did."

"Is it anymore silly than us worshiping a bunch of old artifacts left by a species who committed seppuku because of some parasite?" asked Telek. "I'm so ready to just cast off any god, whether it be something that was, something that is, or something that is more like a feeling in the heart–I just don't want that anymore, that attachment to owe something I don't even understand nor can touch–my loyalty and receive nothing in return." He shook his head again. "I don't want to be fooled by a lie either. Much rather just accept the fact that god, whatever it is, doesn't exist. Let me be ignorant of him/her/it/whatever. I'm happier that way."

"I still believe in our gods–" said Joli, placing to fingers together, looking rather somber. "What they stood for at least."

Telek's eyebrow cocked up: "I hope you don't plan on going to those Covenant Remnant bastards!"

"No, Excellency," said Joli. "Never. I believe in what they used to stand for. Peace, stability. Prosperity. The Covenant Remnant doesn't want that. They want to go back to the old ways, the–uncivilized ways. Cast off what we've achieved through the centuries. It's like taking a step back. Maybe the Great Journey–becoming like our gods–isn't really meant to say we fire off the Halos and die. Maybe it's to grow like they did, become the protectors of the galaxy like they did. And I know even the humans believe this. Men like 'Mdama don't believe in such things. They see humans as a plague. But we shouldn't fight each other, we should have peace and work together, that's what our gods wanted. Gods like the Librarian wanted that, right?"

Telek dipped his head in thought and only smiled slightly.

"Maybe," said Telek. "But, you can ask the Precursors when we finally meet all of them." He settled back into his seat once more. "I do know this, though. Creatures like King Ghidorah, he is not unlike a god, right? Look at what he can do. Isn't that what we would think a god would do? The power a god would wield? Yet, we do not worship him–we fear him. If he is really a god of some sort, he'll get no worshiping from me either. But he won't get my fear too. And the Precursors, they being as powerful as the Forerunners had even said they were, they too have powers of our gods, and more."

"Do we worship them?" asked Rolu.

"I don't think this Emperor Kedzuel is the type who likes that sort of thing," said Telek. "Or else, he'd probably had that pipsqueak Alan grovelin' at his feet already, right?"

Joli chuckled: "Alan isn't the type to worship or grovel to anyone."

"No, he ain't," said Telek. He glanced away and whispered silently. "At least that's one thing I like about the kid." He turned back to his helmsman and snapped his fingers. "To Sanghelios. We've got to report back to Rtas and Otto what we discovered."


	2. II

**1009, September 10, 2560 (Military Time)\Earth**

It had been a few weeks, if not even later since he visited the Citadel to meet with the Council. Kedzuel wanted to visit it one more time, for one specific purpose. He knew it was a liability. Dr. Liara T'Soni wanted to speak to him about the Citadel. Only a few moments ago, she had that chance. The massive Kethosian ship, _Shi'lithra _orbited around Earth as Kedzuel monitored the last of the repairs. Though he had revealed the ship and allowed it to travel to the Citadel as it was, still some minor repairs needed to be maintenance. There were some issues with the shield emitters, and Kedzuel was worried whether or not the device was operational. However, he had nothing to test it out with. Despite all of this, the ship was working properly.

Kedzuel crossed his arms, smiling at the image of his younger sister, Nercine, who only smiled back. He had to contact her, see how she was handling his job. Though Kedzuel was the Emperor, because he was not on Kethoi, he had to temporarily turn the position over to the current next in line, his sister Nercine. For the time being, she was the Emperor while he was away to Earth and the other worlds of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"I hope Serina is behaving herself," said Kedzuel.

Nercine laughed: "Oh, she is. For now at least. Which worries me even more."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like she is scheming something when she's not being her–boisterous self," said Nercine.

"She has quite a bite, sis," said Kedzuel. Then, he leaned closer to the holographic screen. "But I know you can bite back, and harder."

"I take pride in that. How are things on Earth? How is Malcho?"

"He's doing well," said Kedzuel. "Right now, I have a guest on board my ship. An alien known as an Asari. She is a doctor in archeology and anthropology and more than eager to learn about our ways. One of her specialties was studying the Protheans and also figuring out a connection between them and the Forerunners."

Nercine shook her head, her dark brown hair swaying about her shoulders.

"There isn't any," she said.

"You know that, I know that," began Kedzuel. "But she does not. Actually, they found out about it rather too late, I'm afraid. However, she and many others discovered a unique find, Forerunners who were sympathetic in humanity."

"Never thought I'd meet one," said Nercine.

"Unfortunately, you never will," said Kedzuel, in a more stern and deeper tone. "Kiryuu Knight has provided me with some interesting information, mostly from his–ah–protégé, Vice-Admiral Telek 'Heros. Telek, during the time when he was with this faction of aliens known as the Covenant, ran across many Forerunner facilities, some especially ran by one called the Librarian."

"I recall that name," said Nercine, dipping her head in deep thought. Her eyes glowed a more intense blue as she focused upon the name. "One of the leading life-crafters of the Forerunner people. She cataloged millions of species, including our own."

"Those life-crafters were responsible in stealing our technology through the Forerunner mutations, Nercine," said Kedzuel. "However, she knew that Khan was right in choosing. The People of Erde-Tyrene proved themselves over and over their willingness to fright the Hydra, and after what one of the Forerunner life-crafters did to create the Flood, were willing to set aside everything in correcting that mistake." His eyes narrowed. "There was no question about it, they acted as we would have acted."

"My dear brother," began Nercine, cocking an eyebrow. "It seems you wish to defend our uncle's choice."

Kedzuel nodded: "I think that choice he made was the only sensible choice he had. To intrust such a great duty to a species even we considered beneath ourselves, he must have seen greatness in them. After speaking to some of them, I now see that greatness he saw. Khan had made some stupid mistakes in his days, but this wasn't one of them." He flipped a lock behind his shoulder. "However, I am not going to follow his example. Humanity alone is not the only one now burdened with the protection of this galaxy. They all are."

"It was always all or nothing with you, Kedzuel," said Nercine. "We all give one hundred percent, or we do not."

Kedzuel chuckled and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "I see the talents of others shining just as bright as we Blitzardi. What makes us the only ones capable of being at the top when we can share it? Everyone must put forth their best if any of us want to see a happy ending."

"I hope we can deliver one, especially with all the hype I've heard we're getting," said Nercine. "You've made us all out to be miracle workers. But in all seriousness–don't let your ego get the best of you." She raised a talon, pointing it at him. "It got you in trouble once."

Kedzuel straightened his back and bowed his head: "Keep reminding me that. I think all the brains from father went to you." He grinned. "But I got his good looks."

"Keep telling yourself that," said Nercine with a laugh.

Kedzuel cleared his throat and his face grew stern: "Alan told me the issue about the Sangheili and their civil war. If I ever wish to prepare this galaxy for what's about to come, what can I do about this war?"

"The Council has suggested not to involve yourself in their war, Kedzuel," said Nercine. "At least not involve ourselves."

"Not involve the Emperor, you mean," he said. "What about just me?"

"I'm not in control of you," said Nercine. "If you want to go out and get yourself blasted by aliens, that's your problem."

Kedzuel took in a deep breath, wagging his head.

"Look it is clear that as a government body, in which you represent as Emperor, is..." she began. "We cannot involve ourselves in civil conflicts, not without good reason." She leaned closer to the screen. "But it doesn't mean you can't find one."

Kedzuel grinned: "That's all I needed to know."

"I will keep in touch," said Nercine. "Good luck, big brother."

With that, the screen faded to black, vanishing. Kedzuel took in a deep breath and pressed a dark indention in the stony gray wall. A door pulled up from the floor, slowly creaking open to a vast, lush field of trees and flowers. He began his walk down a wooden corridor covered in kudzu vines and lilac flowers. He could smell their sweet, grape scent as he walked on. His path was lit softly by golden orbs above casting leafy shadows along the golden, wooden floor. One wall was covered in nothing more than dense, twisted branches, tipped in emerald leaves, and crimson vines with fiery orange leaves. The Blitzardi were fans of nature, as controlling nature itself to create their vast, luxurious palaces was a testament to what they considered their divine power. Kedzuel straightened out his emerald green, silky coat and the decorative collar of golden leaves. A Blitzardi guard passed him followed by a crystalline sentry of blue tourmaline. He paused for a moment and bowed respectfully. Then, he moved on without a return bow from Kedzuel. As he turned a corner, walking towards the guest quarters where Dr. Liara T'Soni was staying in, he noticed someone coming out of her door. It was a Khazabi with long black hair. She was dressed formally in the similar formal robes that Blitzardi nobles would wear. Her wings were hidden under her cloak. Kedzuel grunted and shook his head at the red-scaled Kethos and then strode hard on up to her. The Khazabi's glowing blue eyes lit up when she noticed him wedging her between the door.

"Hello, Jackie," Kedzuel.

"Your Imperial Majesty," she began. "I was–just checking on our guest."

"I bet you were," said Kedzuel. "Spying on her for Serina like you spy on me?"

Jackie Jurith sighed heavily and leaned her slender frame against the wooden wall.

"I think the best interest for the Council and its Chancellor needs to be taken into an account, Emperor Kedzuel," she began. "Including respected guests." Jackie looked back through the crack of the door. "However, Dr. T'Soni wanted to learn about our customs. I suggested that if she wanted to learn so much about Kethosian customs, perhaps dressing like one of us would give her some idea." She pushed open the door and Kedzuel peeked in. "I only gave her a modified suit–the latest fashion on Kethoi. Serina Khyel thought that she might like it."

"And no doubt some sort of little camera installed in the collar, or microphone, or whatever little spying devices she likes to put in to keep an eye on me," Kedzuel huffed as he watched Liara examine herself in the mirror. "Tracking device–you both are little nosy snoots I really don't need to deal with."

"The dress was scanned, Kedzuel," said Jackie. "No devices installed."

"So you say. Go about your–business Mss. Jurith."

Jackie bowed pertly: "My Emperor."

With that, she turned on one heel and swiftly walked down the corridor. Kedzuel growled, curling his lip into a snarl and walked right in. Liara was dressed in a rather slender robe that folded much like the heavy kimonos that Kedzuel wore, except it was lighter in fabric. She wore an under robe and he could see the lining of the white color above the crimson red. On top of that was a draping, cool, asymmetrical jacket. The sleeves of the jacket only came up to her forearms. She wore a pleated skirt hanging to her ankles. She wore simple black, suede shoes. Liara turned and gasped seeing Kedzuel come walking up.

"Your Majesty!" she said. "I–uh–Miss Jurith gave me this–rather nice outfit."

"You look nice in it," he said. "That's a more modern style than what I normally wear. Nobility usually wears the cumbersome, heavy, traditional garbs." Kedzuel banged on the hard vest he wore over his heavy coat. "Like what I'm wearing now." He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a look at that dress you're wearing."

"Uh, what?"

Before she could get an answer out of him, Liara saw several cilia of his glowing cords rise up from the floor. Liara slowly began to back away.

"Just hold still," he said.

The tips softly traced along her curving lines, touching the fabric lightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for bugs."

"Bugs?"

Kedzuel took in a deep breath: "Liara, don't trust everyone you meet on this ship. We're not the haloed angels coming to rescue you from the devil like you think we are. Not everyone here has good intentions."

"But Miss Jurith–"

"Jackie is a political spy," said Kedzuel. His cords withdrew and fell slowly back to the floor.

"A spy?" Liara asked.

"She is Serina's Inlet-Outlet," Kedzuel began. He walked to a chair and sat down. "An Inlet-Outlet is an information vampire–as I like to call them. Jackie's job is to spy on me and report anything that might incriminate me back to Serina Khyel."

"Why?"

"It is a long story, Liara," said Kedzuel. "One that has to do with the near genocide of the Khazabi by my uncle's hands. His actions created many Khazabi extremists who not only hated him, but all Blitzardi. Serina is one of them. Serina, when I lopped my uncle's head off, wanted to take the throne herself. I warned her if she did so, she would make life for the Khazabi even worse. The Blitzardi did not want to bow to a Khazabi emperor. I said if I was made Emperor, I would make sure that the Khazabi are treated with the proper respect the deserve and that they would have positions on my council. To even make her happy over this, I appointed her as High Chancellor, meaning she has control over the civil-political institutions of the Kethosi government. However, I still had control and power over the military branches." He sighed. "That's what Serina didn't like."

"So, she's trying to find ways of kicking you off the throne," said Liara.

"She can't remove me from the throne politically," said Kedzuel. "But I have many enemies. Oh what information they could get a hold of if I even stumbled and fell flat on my face for a day."

Liara took hold of herself and shivered.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, thank goodness," replied the Blitzardi. "I'm still not satisfied though. But you do look nice in it."

"Thank you," said Liara.

Liara reached up to scratch something that irritated her neck. Kedzuel leaned in with a coppery golden claw to touch her neck. He spied a small red bump against the teal blue skin and he rubbed it.

"Damn it," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Liara.

Kedzuel wagged his head and huffed. Reached up to the air and then his claw glowed a cyan blue. The glow extended outward, forming a square shaped cyan holographic projected screen. The Blitzardi pulled the screen down, placing it in between him and Liara. He saw an image of her form, X-rayed by the screen. He could see every detail of her, her bone structure with a ghostly outline of her form.

"What happened?" Liara asked.

"Jackie may have placed a probe inside of you," he replied.

"A probe?"

"Yeah, just stay very still, Doctor T'Soni. I have to see where that probe is. Maybe we can remove it."

"Would she create a probe that isn't traceable?" Liara asked, holding as still as she could, her hands at her side. She looked up at Kedzuel, her blue eyes blinking.

"It's possible," said Kedzuel. "Only, I know what I'm looking for. She's planted probes on me before and we were able to find them–after weeks of search. But after we found them, I made sure I programmed my particular Connection Cords to recognize any of those probes." He straightened up, allowing the cilia of his cords to once more graze over her body. "This might tickle a bit." Kedzuel smiled. "Don't laugh too hard, okay?"

The cords slide up and down her form, touching very softly to her skin. Liara felt them against her skin, tickling her like tiny down feathers.

"Hope you don't think I'm some sort of pervert just doing this to take advantage of you," said Kedzuel.

"Well...um..."

"What we consider our version of Human Resources is down the hall and to the right," said Kedzuel with a slight chuckle. "If you wish to file a complaint." He paused, seeing the insides of her body as his cords passed along her skin, gently inserting themselves to gather the data. The screens flashed with several red dots and Kedzuel's cyan-blue eyes narrowed. Concern drawing taunt upon his muzzle. "I don't see the probe. But–what in the name of my Aunt Justi is this?"

"What?" asked Liara. "What's wrong?"

"These dots," he said. He saw the many augmentation implants that lined Liara's spine, her hands, her arms, her legs, her waist. Each one flashed with red. "These dots mean–Far Realm contamination. What the hell are these implants in you?"

"They are my biotic implants," replied Liara. "It's what a biotic uses to enhance our psychokenetic abilities."

Kedzuel pulled his cords from her and the screen vanished: "You use Strange Energy to heighten psionic powers?"

"Well, we Asari–our biology has come to rely upon Element Zero," Liara began, placing her hands together. "We were always very psionically gifted–it's just that when the Forerunners–"

"Those guys," said Kedzuel, his eyes widening in horror. "They altered your genetics to be more in tune to Strange Energy. That stuff is–" He backed away, wagging his head in disbelief, trying to calm himself down. "Liara, the energy you call Element Zero is highly dangerous stuff."

"I know," said Liara, her face flushing a purple color, her hands clinching into fists. "Of course I know! But I just can't get rid of my biotics. They're not exactly removable. And I don't care how highly advanced you Precursors are, I doubt you have enough information on my species to safely remove them. The Asari–whether we chose to or not, are dependent upon it." She crossed her arms, looking away from the Precursor Emperor. "It's not our fault that we were made the way we are. We had no idea what Element Zero really was. And besides, your people–the ones who were _supposed _to prevent those Extinction Cycles from happening decided to leave, and not tell us. Don't blame my species for being ignorant."

Kedzuel sighed slowly: "I'm not blaming your species. Or you. My attitude comes from my utter shock of it. My people have been so adamant about preventing King Ghidorah's energy from being used for–well–that because what it could ultimately do to a species when it does. And to see this–it reminds me what a mistake it was to leave without even a simple message to species like yours of this danger. But even if we did leave a message, how could we ultimately know that it got through with the Usurpers trying to purge the galaxy of the evidence of our existence."

Liara relaxed, walking back towards her bed. She exhaled heavily, plopping upon the bed. Kedzuel followed, his tail lightly tapping against the strange wooden surface of Liara's lavish quarters. A cylinder of wood rose up from the floor as if it knew that he wanted to sit down in front of her and Kedzuel took his seat. He leaned over, folding his coppery-golden claws together in his lap.

"I'm not angry," he said. "I'm concerned. Alright? My species has seen many others fall when they attempted to alter their genetics to be–powered up by Strange Energy. I've seen what it does to them. I've seen what Strange Energy does to people who have been around it for a very long time–it does some of the strangest things–"

"Is that why they call it Strange Energy?" Liara asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Now my concern is how much does Jackie know and will she share this with her boss?"

"Serina?" asked Liara. She looked up at him.

"That scratch on your neck may have come from Jackie's attempt to take a sample of your DNA," said Kedzuel. "You're right, we don't know much about your anatomy, we don't even have your genetics on file for access."

"But the Array," began Liara.

"Can't rely on it for everything."

"So, if she studies my genetics and finds what the Forerunners did to my people–"

Kedzuel reached up and scratched his neck: "Yeah, allowing my forces to remain here may be very difficult. I had to convince the Council to allow me to bring this much back to your galaxy. I intend to return to Kethoi and fully force the Council to relieve power back to me once more due to–the Kethosi are going to war–thing. That's the only time the Emperor has full control over everything. Serina doesn't want that to happen. If they find out that one of the species that we are defending happens to be potentially Far Realm touched–the Council will rally behind Serina even more and calling my decisions to return here foolish."

Liara groaned, her head falling into her hands.

"And that's my other concern," said Kedzuel. "We honestly didn't know. Now I know. And I am not going to share this with anyone else. I expect you won't either. I don't want more of my people to find out. Trust me, Zhane is a bit head-lopping-happy if he suspects you're a danger to me. So, no telling him."

"A danger to you?" Liara asked. She started laughing at the utter ridiculousness of that statement. Then, she was silenced when she saw the stone expression of Kedzuel. "You're serious. What danger am I to you? You–you're big enough to squash me flat in reality. And your abilities–what you did to the Shadow Broker for one. I wonder if my biotics can even keep up."

"It's not what you can do now," said Kedzuel. "It's what you could do once King Ghidorah controls you. Much like the Connection that allows us to draw upon a 'cosmic' power–and provides us with unlimited energy to fuel some fantastic feats–King Ghidorah can do the same to any of his Acolytes. A person connected and controlled by King Ghidorah is an antithesis in abilities to the Array. And that person can mimic much of we can do. And given that you are already psionically gifted, well–"

"I see," said Liara. "Okay. I understand."

"It makes me wonder if there has been any genetic deformities in your species due to your constant exposure to Strange Energy."

"Well, not much as you may think–but there is one," said Liara. "It's what happens when one Asari and another Asari–have children."

Kedzuel tilted his head, leaning it upon a fist.

"We Asari pride ourselves in mating with other species," she said. "We take the best traits from our partners and add it to our children. It's looked down upon for two Asari to have children. And when one does–the child is called a Pureblood, which is an insult among my people. I'm–my mother–she and another Asari–I'm a Pureblood."

The Blitzardi nodded silently.

"Well, there is this neurological disease that can happen with Purebloods," said Liara. "It causes an Asari to become sterile–for one, and for another–affects their telepathy. It is called Ardat-Yakshi, it means Demon of the Night Winds in the old dialect. When diagnose with this disease, the Asari is given two choices, exile or execution."

"Why so extreme?" asked Kedzuel.

"It has to do with what the condition does to the nervous system of the Ardat-Yakshi. Each time the Asari Embraces with another, she absorbs the victim's memories, their knowledge. During the Embrace, the victim is violently harmed–the brain hemorrhages. Sometimes, if the condition is exceptionally severe, the victim of an Ardat-Yakshi can in fact die from the experience. The Asari is motivated by a compulsion to mate because the Embrace that she experiences is adicting. So, in order to keep others safe–because we know the afflicted cannot help themselves, it is best they either die or be exiled. There are monasteries for some Ardat-Yakshi and they go to live in quiet solitude with others of their kind. They are least compelled to–attack others when they are around their own."

"So, are you–"

"No," said Liara. "Thank the Goddess I was lucky not to have it despite my parentage. I knew because when I was asked to help Commander Shepard deal with the visions she had through the Beacons left by the Forerunners, my mental link did not harm her in any way. Besides, upon maturity, Ardat-Yakshi are rather identifiable by their compulsive behavior. I do not have such behavior. Still, being called Pureblood–it does hurt. I can't help who my parents are."

Kedzuel took in a deep breath and nodded: "You're not alone. Though my father was no evil tyrant–my uncle. And I can't help the fact that I look very much like him either. You can't choose your bloodlines."

"I know," said Liara. "My mother–Matriarch Benezia, she helped Saren bring Sovereign to the Citadel. There are so many questions as to why–but when I realized how powerful King Ghidorah is–that he could break even one of the most powerful biotics I've ever known–"

"Makes me wonder if what you have inside of you made it rather easy for him to break her," said Kedzuel. "The materials were already there. As for this Ardat-Yakshi, absorbing the minds of others and killing their victims–that does sound like what King Ghidorah can do. He feeds off of knowledge. It is one of the reasons why he is here. This place is full of knowledge." He placed a gentle paw upon her shoulder. "I won't say anything to anyone about this. Not unless I know who all I can trust."

"That's so–odd..." said Liara. "You're the Emperor and you can't trust anyone with anything–you have to keep secrets even from those who are beneath you."

Kedzuel sighed: "It's because having power means I have to have the means to keep it. Being on the top grants me more enemies than I do have friends. Or can make friends into enemies, or false friends out of enemies. This position has given me a constant problem with paranoia. In some way, I can kind of see why my uncle got a little crazy at the end–why he became so susceptible to King Ghidorah's charms." He looked to her eyes. "No one is safe."

He looked up when he heard the sound of a chime softly ringing from the ceiling. A voice boomed from the trees.

"Your Imperial Majesty. The _Serenity_ has arrived. They are ready to send over Commissioner Megellan."

"Thank you," said Kedzuel. "I'll be down in a moment." He looked back to Liara. "Well, I better go take that. Care to come with?"

"Sure," said Liara as she rose when he rose. She took his paw and they vanished in a spark of golden light.


	3. III

**1119, September 10, 2560 (Military Time)\****_Serenity_**

Megellan gathered his things from the room that he for a short time called his home. The _Serenity _had needed an engineer in which he filled and glad to do it. However, his people needed him, Kedzuel needed him. Alan Tyler had found himself an engineer, calling upon a familiar face who knew _Serenity, _knew how she ran, was a part of her–from the inside out. Megellan, though was thrilled to be the engineer of a ship that he called a "Pioneer Vessel", a ship though primitive to what he was used to working with, but still a stepping stone of space exploration. He was happy to be able to work on her, to have an appreciation of what it was like to travel the stars more simply, and to understand just how big the universe was by traveling it so slowly.

Kethosians took too much advantage of their technology and began to become unappreciative of it. After spending such a short time upon the _Serenity_, Megellan had gained a new insight upon his own technology. He put on the armor that Alan had found him wearing when he was sustained in that suspended animation for over 50 thousand years as a prisoner to the now long gone Forerunners, beings who stole the Kethosians–the Precursors' technology to create their galactic empire–which was doomed by their own arrogance. They believed they were the ones to destroy the being known as King Ghidorah, and they were wrong.

Megellan tucked his change of clothes into the pouches lining his belt. He took hold of his helm and tucked it under his arm.

The green scaled, Lengodo Kethos' twitched a pointed ear and turned when he heard the sound of knocking at his door. Megellan smiled when he saw Alan walking through, the grin spreading across his scaly muzzle.

"How's it going?" Alan asked.

"Good," said Megellan. "I want to thank you for allowing me the opportunity to work on your ship. I had a great learning experience."

"Thank you for the help," said Alan.

They walked out towards the docking bay, and Alan looked upon Megellan, seeing the blue glowing cords dangling from the back of his neck. This was the first time he had a Technomancer working upon the ship, and it was the last. Through the power of the Array, Megellan was able to keep up repairing the _Serenity_ with ability to repair he with little training. However, Megellan made the promise to Alan that he would do nothing to update her–or improve her since there was a common belief that altering her changes her personality. Even Megellan agreed that she needed to be preserved despite her flaws. Megellan only used his knowledge to keep her running. The Precursor scientist smiled as he looked upon the rustic bulkhead, the walls lined with rivets and piping, something that was missing on Kedzuel's ship.

Megellan knew he had to help his old friend on making the final repairs to the grand Battle Chariot as well as oversee the repairs to the other _Shi-Class _chariots. Kedzuel could not do this on his own, he needed someone smarter than he to make sure every bit was set properly in place. That is where Megellan shined the most. Alan wondered if the Precursor technology had changed over the course of 50 thousand years since Megellan had been there, but from what Megellan had told him, that was not the case. Due to Khan's own machinations, he had caused a technological regress of the Precursor society due to their utter dependency of Technomancy. Putting together ships like the _Shi'Lithra _needed scientists who remembered how to work on such technological advanced and picky ships. Megellan knew how to properly reconstruct those ships that were capable of creating a stable riff that only pulled in Strange Matter, the matter that made up creatures who came from the inconceivable odd separate universe that was the Far Realm–the place where King Ghidorah came from. The riff would appear and then disappear upon the command of each ships' pilot. Kedzuel was the pilot for the flagship of the massive fleet brought over from two million light years away in Andromeda.

However, there was something that seemed puzzling to Alan, something that Megellan kept saying over and over when he spoke of the Array. He called it a she and spoke of it as if it was a person and not a super, intergalactic computer that he and many others were able to connect to. The moment he wondered truly about it was when his First Mate Alistair died, or rather why he had to die, or rather why Megellan refused to even save him. That was still something that never sat well with him.

Why wouldn't Megellan save him when it was obvious that he had that ability? And why did the Array not allow him to do it?

The Array appeared a bit more than what it seemed to be and what Technomancy was–was more than it seemed to be.

Alan continued to stare upon the cords, tilting his head and his golden eyes narrowing. He touched the Precursor's shoulder and took in a deep breath, trying to properly word his question as best as he could.

"I suppose this is it," said Megellan, his voice breaking Alan's thoughts.

"Yeah," said the mutant. "I suppose."

Megellan held out his claw: "I can't tell you how much I appreciate for you rescuing me."

"Maybe you can repay that," said Alan.

"Repay?" asked Megellan. "What do you need?"

"I need an answer," said Alan. "I don't think Kiryuu or Malcho has this answer, despite them being Technomancers. But I think you do. What is the Array? What is it really? What is Technomancy?"

Megellan chuckled and gave a scratch to his head.

"I can't even begin to explain it," he said. "Not even in a relative term."

"Can you try?" asked Alan. "I would like to know. I mean–why didn't the Array let you save Alistair?"

"I already told you," said Megellan. "It goes against Free Will."

"What do you mean by that? What are these laws you talk about. Who is this–SHE–you talk about? That's what I want to know. Is she the Array?"

Megellan sighed and then walked towards a wall, leaning upon the side. He wagged his head again.

"To even begin to tell you about what the Array is, what those laws are," he began. "I have to tell you about the beginning of the universe–more rather the Multiverse. This universe is one of many that exist, nine to be exact, but before there were more. Unfortunately, the very thing that brought King Ghidorah here–also destroyed those many different other universes, which is why we are left with nine."

"What brought him here?" Alan asked.

"A weakened barrier between our Multiverse and the Far Realm," said Megellan. "And an accident. It happened 250 million years ago. Existence is much bigger than you know it."

"Alright," said Alan. He settled down upon a chair and leaned upon the back. "Go ahead. Tell me about it."

"I suppose I can give you a crash course in the Cosmology of the Multiverse," said Megellan. "Well, first off, you need to know that this universe is one of nine. Long ago, there were many universes, with infinite possibilities, but within a finite space. All of the various universes is connected through a conduit system known as the Plane of Shadow, and it is also intersected by the Astral Plane."

"I've heard the Astral Plane brought a few times," said Alan. "That is where Dunkelzahn had to go in order to bar King Ghidorah from returning to Earth. I suppose it was one of the reasons why he is trying to use the Reapers now."

"King Ghidorah has many methods," said Megellan. "Your Dunkelzahn friend was only hampering one. The Reapers are another. But yes, in a way. The Astral Plane serves as our bubble that surrounds the Multiverse, it is our shield that keeps out the Far Realm. The Far Realm is often referred to as the Outside, and this no mistake, it is the outside–outside of that bubble that protects us. There was a great war that happened 250 million years ago, a war that was raged by hyper-dimensional beings–beings you refer to as gods. But they are not gods, not really. However, many of them have the power to create life and direct its evolution, far more advanced than we can. You might say–they are the next step of life–if life dares to take that leap. There is a ruling being above all of them, that which many call You Know Who–many refer to her as that. Though she does have a name–many names." Megellan cleared his throat. "One name we know her as Takhisis. She is the balance between creation and destruction, life and death. Without her, it all would just spiral out of control."

"So, this–Takhisis is God?" Alan asked. "She told you not to bring back Alistair?"

"Alistair told her, remember?" Megellan said. "She does not dictate our actions, we do–and we tell her what we do. That is Free Will. That is the First Law. The First Law means Free Will cannot be hampered. You see, it was before, before this Multiverse existed, there was another, one that relied too much on those beings. So, life was stagnant. It didn't grow, and it withered and died. Free Will is a double edged sword, though. We make our own decisions, but it also leads us to ruin as well as triumph. But through all of this, it makes us stronger–strong enough to face the Outside. That is why she told me not to–because Alistair told her. Takhisis understands that without death, there is no consequence. Even she can die–and she will, eventually. But when she does, so does the Multiverse. We are of her, and she is of us. We are pieces of her. But we have choices while we live. All sentient life does. And these choices can either help or hinder our lives. But we are free to do so without the interference of Takhisis. She wanted this Multiverse to sustain itself, be an entity of itself and she only exists to provide the energy to fuel it or act when something great threatens it. That is all she does and nothing else. She does not want to change our lives because that contaminates the Multiverse, but we are a piece of her and she learns from us when we come back to her. Much like Call is a piece of Kiryuu Knight. Eventually, we have to return to her."

"Return to the Source," said Alan.

Megellan nodded, grinning, seeing the light just twinkle inside the Changeling's eyes as he slowly began to understand the Precursor's words.

"The Second Law is Matter cannot be made from Nothing," said Megellan. "We are all remnants of something else. Including Takhisis. She is a remnant of something far more ancient than you or I. We are all remnants of star dust, supernovas that exploded eons ago." He poked Alan with an armored talon. "This matter that you make up came from somewhere else. And our Multiverse was a remnant of the previous universe that came before it, and when this Multiverse finally dies, a new universe will be born from its remains. And the cycles continues. When life dies, and the energy she granted it to sustain it returns to her, so do our memories, our experiences, our choices–good and bad. She lives through us. She experiences what we experience. When we return to her, we tell her our greatest stories, and our greatest failings. And she takes the good and the bad."

"Is there judgement, a hell, a heaven when she listens?" Alan asked.

"There is–but not exactly what you think of it as," said Megellan. "These places we do not go to. It is not for us to go when we die to have a reward or a punishment. These places are where the lesser powered hyper-dimensional beings live, or are imprisoned. And these places exist within the Astral Plane. Many hyper-dimensional beings are imprisoned in what you call a hell, while many others are granted a place to live in quiet solitude in what you might refer to as a heaven. But where we go is only back to her. Which is why King Ghidorah is a problem here. He disrupts that–he doesn't allow the dead to return to her and hampers her growth as well. He is stealing her power when he absorbs us and takes our knowledge. Every piece that he takes to make into Reapers of Flood forms or anything else–everything he attempts to Indoctrinate is lost to her."

"So, what you are telling me is that King Ghidorah's true reason of being here–it wasn't ever about Kiryuu or me, or anyone else, it was about this Takhisis?" asked Alan. "This–godly being that created us? So, she's the Array that you use to command Technomancy?" He scratched his head, shaking his brown hair. "So you wield the power of a god? An all powerful god? Why not just snap your fingers and just end it all? Bring this Takhisis down here, have her fix everything?"

"It's not that easy," said Megellan. "We don't learn anything if it were that easy. Life has tobe hard. Life has to be full of lessons. And the other reason is, no one Technomancer can ever download all her power into their being. It's like overloading a circuit, eventually, you burn out the wires. It can only take so much energy coming from the source of power. If I were to just open myself up to all her power at once–I would fry instantly. So, we can only download so much. Better trained and higher performance users of the Array can download more power, but there is a limit. You reach that limit, you can suffer brain hemorrhages, coma, tumors, and of course eventually death. But to spread the power out between many people allows her energy to be wielded more efficiently. She doesn't want us to overload ourselves."

"Does she know what will happen?"

"She is not omniscient," said Megellan. "She never claimed to be. She cannot see the future. Besides, she has seen what a universe is like when it is locked in prescient visions. Free Will is destroyed. You cannot choose for yourself when your fate is already spelled out. It is best she does not have such abilities–for all our sakes."

"So, she is the Array?"

"Yes, and no," said Megellan. "She is the Source, the Array is just that, an array of various connector ports that connect to her. The cords from my back represent the Array's many extensions. It acts as a conduit, a terminal that connects us to her, and she is like the Intranet that we surf upon, downloading information, but she is also like a giant power plant. Which is why the Array can be altered and even corrupted. Files can be corrupted in the terminal. And there are so many billions of them that even she cannot go in and repair all of them. It is up to us to know which ones are corrupted so that we repair them ourselves. We ask too much of her many times, and she already does a lot. But since we are of her and she is of us, when we fix the files, it is like she is doing it as well."

Alan got up, running a hand through his hair. He wagged his head, trying hard to wrap his mind around what he was told. It was not easy, none of this was easy.

"You don't have to believe what I told you, Alan," said Megellan. "You don't. She doesn't expect you to. She doesn't want worshipers. That is why she is not a god. Gods demand worshipers, they demand you to bow before them and believe in them. Through that belief, they gain power. Takhisis is without that need. She just needs you to live and learn."

"I don't know what to believe," said Alan. "It all makes sense and it all doesn't make sense, mate. But–that's the answer? That's the real truth? No fooling, no tricks, no beating around the bush, that's it? Everything?"

"Yes," said Megellan. "The whole truth. This is the other truth. My species is the only species in the entire Multiverse that does not quite have all our Free Will. Takhisis made us with a purpose, to defend the Multiverse from creatures like King Ghidorah. And as I stated, it is an on going fight–even if we destroy him, there will always be more to take his place. That is why Khan, before his madness, uplifted your species to wield our technology and use Technomancy. He realized we can't be alone in this fight, it's too much of us. Perhaps that is one of her mistakes, she placed too much faith in one species rather than many. Takhisis isn't perfect, Alan. Even she makes mistakes."

Alan took in a deep breath, trying to further digest the rest: "It feels like you've just told me everything I needed to know, Megellan. And yet, there are always more questions."

"Answers always breed more questions," said Megellan with a weak smile. "But I've told you what you wanted to know–the important bits. And you may believe them if you want to, or completely dismiss them. That is your choice. She does not care. If she did, there would be one religion instead of many."

"I was never really a fan of any fate or god–all powerful being controlling my actions," said Alan.

"And she doesn't want to be," said Megellan.

"I like her already."

"She likes you, too. She likes everybody, no matter what they've done or what life they lead. She can be a bit fickle at times–and a bit of a bitch, but she has a personality, and chooses, she makes mistakes like we all do, and she learns from them. She's very powerful, but she isn't perfect. I like to think Kedzuel tries to embody her–mentality, show that a powerful being like himself isn't the perfect being in the world."

"Have you or Kedzuel met her?"

"She doesn't speak to many–not directly," said Megellan. "But yes, I've spoken to her, so has Kedzuel. She doesn't talk much, at least informally. She speaks when we ask the Array questions, when through our own experiences, and mo matter how many times we tried to look for an answer ourselves, we cannot see one–she will speak. She will provide us with a very short, open-ended answer, one we must interpret for our purposes. But she prefers not to speak and just let us use the knowledge she's gathered over the course of 15 billion years–that collective knowledge makes up the terminal that the Array is connected to. But she never tells us what we need to look for, that is what we have to do on our own. Her knowledge is like a library, with every book on the floor and uncategorized and no librarian to tell us where to look. On Erde-Tyrene, it is called the Great Library of Alexandria. The Array and the Library are one. But really it is the knowledge that Takhisis has gathered. That knowledge serves one specific purpose, how to make us impervious against the Far Realm. And no matter how much information is stored, not one of those books can tell us that answer. But this Multiverse is more or less a prototype, and with each universe that will succeed it, perhaps she'll be one step closer to that answer."

"Good to know," said Alan.

"250 years ago, Alan," said Megellan. "That is when it happened. That is when that monster came here. We never had a problem with keeping the Far Realm at bay until he came. A war that weakened the shield that protected our Multiverse from the Far Realm, Takhisis was left helpless when she had to let go of billions upon billions of possibilities, realties. It's not an easy thing to watch the very fabric of space and time ripping apart before your eyes. And this rip would have continued, but she managed to save just nine. We're all that is left."

"Not a very comforting thought," said Alan. "I never knew he was–so powerful as to defeat something like her so easily."

"He only did it because of her weakened state," said Megellan. "She's not dead, just very weak, still trying to hold onto what is left of the dream. She's spread so thin, Alan. Even if she could descend to help us, she'd still be powerless because we are already using that power. We would have to give it all back just to give her the strength to face him."

"What hope do we have if she can't do it?" Alan asked.

"Hope, that is all," said Megellan. "That is all. Even then, whatever happens in the end–not many will be saved–we will lose lives. We can't save everyone, but we can try to save as many as we can."

Alan took in as much as he could, still not quite understanding everything. Still, it was the truth, as best as the truth as he could even understand. He smiled and then held out a gray-scaled, taloned hand to Megellan.

"Thanks, mate," he said. "Thanks for–well–"

Megellan grinned: "My pleasure."

He looked up, as if hearing a voice in his mind that only he could hear. He took in a deep breath and dipped his head.

"See you around the galaxy, Captain," he said.

"Keep Kedzuel out of trouble," said Alan.

"That is a daunting and near impossible task," said Megellan with a laugh. "But I will try."

Then, he vanished in a flash of blue-white light. He reappeared in a field of grass surrounded by forests and a wooden walkway. Megellan smiled as he looked up at the sun. He knew exactly where he was. He heard the sound of feet shuffling, moving closer to him and he turned around. There, walking up with a big smile on his face was Emperor Kedzuel Draconis. He opened his arms up and gave his old friend a great bear hug.

"Good to have you back!" said Kedzuel.

"I knew you'd miss me sooner or later," said Megellan. He stopped when he saw a familiar face walk up from behind Kedzuel. There standing in altered Kethosian clothing was Dr. Liara T'Soni. "Dr. T'Soni, this is a surprise."

"Hello, Commissioner," said Liara.

"Megellan. Kedz, um–why is she..."

"Consider her an ambassador of Thessia," said Kedzuel. "She's here to help reacquaint us to the galaxy and its many changes."

"I see," said Megellan. "And I see you're–wearing Kethosian clothing. Is that the new style?"

"It is," said Kedzuel. "You've been gone for quite a while, fashions do come and go. Now it's all about slinky comfort, thin layers and less of them. You should see Serina's mauve suit–and its midriff."

"Oh dear 'You Know Who'," said Megellan. "I don't think I want to."

"Neither did I," said Kedzuel. "And I told her to at least wear something underneath–something a bit more professional."

"Did she listen?"

"Does she ever listen?"

"That answers that question," said Megellan with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "But I must say, Dr. T'Soni, you do look sporting in our clothes."

"Jackie gave it to her," said Kedzuel.

"It's not bugged is it?"

"I already checked that," he said. "No, thank God. And there have been something else I've discovered that I wish to share only with you." Kedzuel looked behind to Liara. "Megellan is probably the only other person I can truly trust with sensitive information." He glanced around, making sure no one was near. "The Asari–their biotics–"

"I know about Element Zero making up their construction," said Megellan. "It was something Alan briefed to me when I was on his ship."

"This changes everything, Mel," said Kedzuel. "Everything."

"I know," said Megellan. "Who else knows this?"

"Possibly Jackie and if she knows so does Serina."

Liara stepped forward: "His Majesty–"

"Liara," began Kedzuel.

"Kedzuel told me about what being exposed to Element Zero can do," said Liara. "But most of my people haven't really suffered any sort of affects. If King Ghidorah had the power, he would have controlled us all already, right?"

"Right," said Megellan. "Still, it is a concern. It's possible he hadn't built up the influence he needs–the power his needs to take over an entire species–it's really hard to say."

"Regardless, Liara, I'm not going to throw you in the brig," said Kedzuel. "I'm just worried what Serina might say. If she gets that information–"

"Knowing how Jackie works–she probably already has it," said Megellan. "But I can always check–maybe forge a few fake files here and there."

Kedzuel smiled: "So missed you, man. I had to deal with Serina for the last 50 thousand years. I'm surprised I haven't executed her for each time she pissed me off."

"You sell yourself short," began Megellan as they began their walk back towards the Imperial Palace within the ship. "You are by far the most patient and forgiving of people I've ever known."

"Thank you," said Kedzuel.

He heard the chime sound again and Kedzuel groaned.

"It never ends!" he said.

"My Emperor, the Erde-Tyrene Admiral wishes to speak to you."

"Which one?"

"Admiral Hackett. He has brought dignitaries who wish to meet you from the planet of Sanghelios. Their ships just broke slip-space."

"Sanghelios," began Kedzuel. "Who–"

"The Sangheili," said Megellan. "One of them has a famous hero named Telek–Alan's superior. And I've worked with Dorva, who is serving on Alan's ship."

"Those guys," said Kedzuel. "Sangheili–Sanghelios–their species is named for their planet."

"So are we," said Megellan.

"True." Kedzuel cleared his throat. "Okay, tell Admiral Hackett that I'll be there in a few minutes." He paused. "Where is Hackett?"

"On the _Cairo_, Your Majesty," replied the voice.

Kedzuel nodded: "Work calls." He looked between Megellan and Liara. "Um, since you've worked with a Sangheili longer than I have–um."

"I'll go," said Megellan. "Besides, I can't leave you alone for a second. You open your mouth, cough, and we're in another war."

"I am not that unrefined when it comes to diplomacy," said Kedzuel. "But I could use the help."

Megellan shook his head. He looked down to Liara and smiled.

"He may be the Emperor," he began. "But Kedzuel is a warrior first. He loves to let his fists talk more than his voice."

Liara smiled, letting loose a small laugh as they returned to the palace


	4. IV

_**1149, September 10, 2560 (Military Time)\Cairo Station**_

They walked through the line of screens and steel lit by bright white florescent lamps. Kedzuel walked out in front with Megellan and Liara behind him. To his sides were his Honor Guards led by Zhane Holinau. They were dressed in their polished armor while Kedzuel was dressed in his finest robes, and Megellan only wearing his science uniform and brown jacket with the various badges adorning his sleeves. Hanging off his belt were the various contraptions that Megellan did not wish to go into much detail about their complexities. Liara had gotten back dressed in her science uniform as well, colored in drab gray and white.

Beyond in the windowed chamber, looking out over the planet Earth were the ones he was about to meet. Kedzuel turned to the planet as it rolled over to night, showing off the Oceania islands and Australia. The window had a great view of Hawaii and glowing dully orange dots were its world famous volcanoes still fuming. An old Halcyon cruiser slowly passed across the window followed by several newer Corvettes. Down below there stretched out like a slick metallic, dark mass of tiny lights was the Sangheili Assault Carrier known as the _Shadow of Intent._ Kedzuel recognized Admiral Hackett immediately, a rather tall human with graying hair and stubby beard. He stood at ease, his hands behind his back. And right beside him was Kiryuu Knight, the rather famous biomechanical dinosaur, and one of the only remaining Earth Technomancy Masters. He was dressed in gray slacks and a gray blazer with a black turtle neck sweater. His armored, silvery tail swayed slowly behind him. Kiryuu's green, fleshy dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail, a few loose locks hung about his face and shoulders. Kiryuu walked out, holding his metallic claw to Kedzuel. The Emperor returned the greeting. Then, the dinosaur placed his claw upon the Blitzardi's shoulder to show him towards the two Sangheili.

Kedzuel only had the chance to meet a Sangheili once already when he met Dorva on Alan's ship. But dealing with their leaders was another matter all-together.

These Sangheili were dressed differently than Dorva, their armor polished and of a better quality than his black armor. One Sangheili was dressed in the most elaborate armor Kedzuel had seen outside his own people, with strange archaic runes and patterns adorning the layers of steely silver. His dark bodysuit was striped with grayish blue lines, looking similar to some sort of tribal tattoo. The other Sangheili was dressed in a pearly white colored armor with a large spade shape crest upon his helm. A long white cloak draped his shoulders. The one feature that struck out to Kedzuel even more than the Sangheili's rather striking green eyes–were the missing pair of mandibles on Rtas' right side.

"Your Highness," began Hackett. "I'm sorry to pull you over on such short notice. Our Sangheili allies rushed here–with little notification."

"I am afraid we could not inform many of our trip," said the Sangheili with the decorative armor. "Because of our Civil War, I could not risk our plans to be foiled by the enemy."

"I understand," said Kedzuel as he slowly approached them.

"Your Highness," began Kiryuu. "This is Otto 'Gamam, the Arbiter. And his companion is Councilor Rtas 'Vadum. He is also the shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_." He leaned away to watch Kedzuel shake both Otto and Rtas' hands. "The ship that brought the Arbiter here to meet you. The _Shadow of Intent _is the flagship of the other half of Vice-Admiral Telek Nar 'Heros's fleet. And they flew here by the skin of their teeth to meet you. The Neru Pe 'Odosima caught wind of their plans and attacked them on route to Earth."

"The scorch marks on our ship tell the story," said Otto.

"I can understand why you could not meet with me," began Kedzuel. "Alan told me about this civil war."

"It is unfortunate," said Rtas. "It is what happened when our people found out they were lied to by their gods." His only working pair of mandibles snapped with an air of discontent. "There are still many who call us deluded fools being fed lies by the Prophets we once served in the Covenant. And many men still question whether or not our gods were right about ordering the Prophets to begin the genocide of the human species."

"Your gods," began Kedzuel. "The Forerunners?"

"Yes," said Otto.

The Emperor turned back to Megellan and wagged his head in dismay.

"You were right when you told me these guys worshiped them."

"We did," said Otto. "Most of us don't anymore–most of us are rather accepting of not having any divine hand to guide us–Telek mostly. However–some of us still feel lost."

"Your Prophets, who are they?" Kedzuel asked.

"You mean who were they..." said Kiryuu. "They're dead, for one..."

"The San'Shyuum," said Rtas.

"The San'Shyuum?" Megellan asked. "But they were allies to the People of Erde Tyrene–"

Kedzuel raised a claw, silencing him before he could say more.

"Allies?" asked Otto, his honey-colored eyes widening with shock. Admiral Hackett could only reply with a shrug.

"You have to forgive my science commissioner," began Kedzuel. "He spent the last 50 thousand years as a prisoner of the Forerunners. I'm afraid he is still a little behind the times. This alliance happened before the Forerunners fired the Halos. I am afraid that the San'Shyuum you know of now as your Prophets were a completely different species that arose when the Forerunners saved your genetic code. They were brilliant at recreating life, but they could not recreate the cultures that came with that life. One of the reasons why the humans are much different now as well compared to what they looked like thousands of years ago. The humans I remembered were a bit taller than they are today–a little darker skinned, and all having dreaded up long hair and tribal markings. And these were the powerful space fairing ones we taught Technomancy to."

"They even had a different language as well," said Kiryuu. "I told Telek about this two years ago back when I was still the Ambassador of Earth in the Citadel. I'm surprised he didn't share this with you, Arbiter."

"He probably questioned whether or not I would believed him," said Otto, crossing his arms with a scowl upon his mandibles. He took in a deep breath and turned back to Kedzuel, looking into his glowing cyan blue eyes. "If there is one truth I know now is that you are who you say you are."

"Telek told us you had returned," said Rtas. "Which is why we are here. If you need resources, we are willing to provide you with them, however–"

"The war," said Otto. "I was hoping your presence and telling the council the truth of the Forerunners and their lies might finally put to rest any doubts in these upstarts' minds. So long as we remain divided, we cannot hope to help our human allies when the Reapers come." He snorted. "They even believe the Reapers are some lie Telek told to try to garner even further support of his 'hearsay' as they are calling it." He bowed his head. "I once believed Telek was a heretic–and I remind myself every day how wrong I was. I could have allowed my own species to die because of a lie if I hadn't listened to Telek. It won't happen again."

"I can tell you now that the Reapers are real," said Kedzuel. "That's why we're here. And what you just told me about these Prophets–the Covenant–the Forerunners–it reminds me that we've made a big mistake in leaving. It never would have happened if we stayed." He looked back at Kiryuu. "Where is Telek? All the stories I've heard about him–I'd love to meet him face to face."

"He's dealing with the insurrectionists," said Kiryuu. He crossed his arms and sighed in frustration.

"The UNSCn has personnel with Telek and his Elites," said Hackett. "We are trying to assist in stopping this war."

"And we are grateful for the UNSC in their assistance," said Otto. "It's more than we could ever ask for–especially all we've done as the Covenant. We've never wanted this war to happen, but discontent bred violence. It first started with just a few preaching in open squares about how I and Telek were the liars and that the gods never left. Then, it escalated with violent bombings of political structures. The ones leading these insurrectionists is named Jul 'Mdama. He took his followers off world, but he did not leave peacefully. We would have left them alone, however–Jul had many follows even in the Council. And they were allowed to continue their violent acts without punishment. More joined him and now here we are–fighting each other when we should be preparing for the Reapers. 'Mdama continued to preach that the Reapers were nothing more than a fabrication of Telek's maddened mind, that he truly forgot what it means to be Sangheili."

"We never realized how many still did not believe him," said Rtas. "It is a long story. Telek was branded a heretic back during the Covenant days and he was supposed to be sentenced to death. But, his second in command Cujo 'Mentatl saved him along with the rest who backed him up. Tulsa 'Yurom, Tulsa 'Durosh, and Mitsu 'Kimam."

"Mitsu unfortunately was killed by Sovereign," said Kiryuu. "Along with Wago 'Tawun, the Shipmaster of the assault carrier _Regret and Reconciliation._ If anyone would question whether or not Telek was telling the truth about the Reapers–would have to be reminded of all Telek lost facing Sovereign–and realizing just who Sovereign was. He was able to help me figure out that the Reapers were more than just King Ghidorah's creations, they were another form of King Ghidorah."

Kedzuel took in a deep breath, nodding as he listened: "I really need to meet this guy."

"He's also faced the Flood, the creation of the Forerunners when they experimented on King Ghidorah's cells," said Kiryuu. "One of the few who seems to be immune to them, mostly due to King Ghidorah not liking what heavy alcohol does to one's nervous system."

"Really?" Megellan asked. He looked to Kedzuel. "Something new to learn about the Hydra. Fascinating."

"I'm afraid most of what we've encountered about King Ghidorah were his Reaper form," said Kedzuel. "He's rarely shown himself in the others, but we do know of those forms. One especially–the three headed, gold dragon."

"Our people have braved him in that form as well, long ago," said Rtas. "But as for Telek, we sent him out on a reconnaissance mission to infiltrate the Neru Pe 'Odosima."

"The Neru Pe 'Odosima," began Kedzuel. "What does that mean?"

"Servants of Abiding Truth," said Otto. "It is an ancient religious order, a couple thousands of years old. They were the ones who forbade the tampering of Forerunner artifacts for convenience, calling it the ultimate sin. Before we fought as the Covenant's military might–we fought against the San'Shyuum and their belief of studying the artifacts and bettering their lives with it. It was a bloody war."

_"So full of hate were our eyes that we could not see,"_ began Rtas. _"Our war would yield countless dead but never victory."_

"The Writ of Union," said Kiryuu. "The San'Shyuum attacked the Sangheili during that war with a Forerunner Key Ship–the _Dreadnaught _and devastated their forces. Afterwards, they joined together, forming the Covenant and around the Forerunner ship, built a gigantic, mobile holy city called High Charity. Both vessels have been destroyed during the last days of the Human/Covenant War."

"Now because of Telek figuring out the truth of the Covenant and the lies we've been told," began Rtas. "The Servants of Abiding Truth are furious, they label him the Devil, and us–his demons. It's more than just a war–as you can see. They honestly believe that those of us who have seen the real truth will bring down Sanghelios–creating as humans call it–Ragnarök?"

"Armageddon–or the battle of–" said Kiryuu. "And they don't particularly like me. But–of course they don't. Not many like me."

"I like you," said Kedzuel.

"I am grateful."

Kedzuel wagged his head, his wings and tail twitching: "Wow. And you guys want me to stop this–'Ragnarök' before it gets too out of hand, huh? Yikes. We're gone for a few ten thousand years and all Gehenna breaks loose."

Zhane huffed, pulling his metallic helm from his face. He passed to Kedzuel's side with a smooth, fluid step, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't possibly think that we should get involved in such matters," he began. "We're beyond their petty squabbles."

"Zhane, are you my bodyguard, or my advisor?" Kedzuel asked, taking note of Otto's cold expression on the Blitzardi's sudden opinion.

"Your bodyguard, Emperor."

"Then keep your mouth shut and guard my body!" Kedzuel returned his attention to the Arbiter. "I'm terribly sorry: He's an idiot. Too pumped full of Blitzardi pride and arrogance and not a drop of humility when it comes to helping those who would in return help us in our time of need." He wagged his head, the golden ornaments twisting around a few of his dreaded locks clinking against the golden leaves about his shoulders. "Apparently, my Honor Guard has forgotten an important guideline of diplomacy. If we want the Sangheili to scratch our backs, we have to be willing to scratch theirs, and do it with true Blitzardi gusto."

"Is there any other type?" Megellan asked, smirking.

"If there comes a time when there is one better than Blitzardi gusto, I'd love to see it," said Kedzuel. "I will do my best to be of some assistance to you. But–because of certain limitations–I can only do so much. We need to repair the other ships as soon as we can and hopefully before the Reapers come. And as you've may have heard–we've got gigantic ships."

"And some of ours are nearly as big," said Rtas. "We would be the ones you should go to for such assistance. We're used to working on gigantic ships."

"And their technology is based on the Forerunners," said Kiryuu. "Which means that it is compatible with Technomancy, whether or not they use it. Because of the religious importance to the Covenant of keeping what they built from reverse engineering Forerunner tech–they've included much of what they did not know about in the design."

"I can vouch for that," said Megellan. "After spending some time with a Hurogok named Swifty–Telek's main engineer officer–I was allowed to tour Telek's ship. The only thing they lack is our space-fold technology. The Forerunners could never figure that out–along with our ability to create tiny pocket dimensions within our ships. But they were very astute on Slipspace storage. They just could not figure out the Holtzmann Effect nor how to utilize it."

"Holtzmann Effect," said Kiryuu.

"It is the secret to how we are able to fold space," said Megellan. "Traveling without moving. Why there is one pilot for each ship–there can be only one who is capable of seeing the pathways through the dimensions and guide the ship safely. Kedzuel and many other ship pilots use a very limited form of prescience–so that the ship arrives within the time it left without dilation and then tells the ship to that spot in space–while still occupying the same time."

"And then the ship brings that space to it," said Kedzuel. "It's like grabbing a piece of table cloth on the far end and dragging it to you–but at the same time, pushing the end closest to you away. The ship does not move, but the space does. The ship stays still, only having the space move around it."

"Traveling without moving," said Kiryuu. "Now I understand."

The biomecha looked to Liara who was very silent during the meeting. However, he could see the lights sparking in her eyes as she began to work out how the mechanics of the Precursor technology on space traveling worked. Kiryuu grinned.

"The Forerunners never learned this technology," said Otto.

"Because we never gave it to them," said Kedzuel. "But we did give it to the humans–which is why they proved to be rather formidable against the Forerunners because their ships were capable of instantaneous travel. Where it would take a Forerunner ship to cross the whole disk of the galaxy within one month in Slipspace travel, we can do it in two seconds so longs as we are able to see a clear path. That is why I need visual coordinates to fold space. However, since what the Forerunners did 50 thousand years ago, the technology we taught our allies has been lost."

"The Forerunners were sore losers about it," said Megellan. "They devolved humanity when they found out we chose them to take over the Mantle of Protection for this galaxy."

"You never taught the Forerunners anything?" asked Rtas.

"No," said Megellan. "They stole every bit of it. None of what they were capable of doing was earned."

"Well, you've heard it from the horse's mouth, as it were," said Hackett. He looked back at the Sangheili, seeing them turning to look at each other–speaking in their strange, growling, guttural language. Then, Otto returned his gaze to Kedzuel.

"My friend and student, Telek 'Heros must hear of this as well," he said. "But since he is handling the Servants of Truth–oh how I wish he was here right now. We hope to bring you back to Sanghelios and you tell the Council what you've told us. Perhaps hearing it from you will stop this war, Emperor Kedzuel."

Kedzuel wagged his head: "Unfortunately it won't stop your war. I've seen this before, even with the truth right in front of them, people like this Jul 'Mdama will only hear what they want to hear. And I don't want to be seen as a bully, kicking around the weak. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry–I honestly don't know how to help without showing force. And my Council will not allow me to deploy troops unless it is for the purpose of fighting Reapers."

"I still have many in the Council who support the Arbiter and Telek," said Rtas. "I'll see if I can soften the blow if force is necessary."

Megellan touched Kedzuel's arm: "I hate for us to lose very valuable allies, Kedzuel. After all, they would know more than the others on how to assist in the repairs of the Shi-Class ships."

"You can't be considering this," said Zhane.

Kedzuel sighed heavily.

"I–I cannot speak for all my people, but I can speak for myself," he began. "And I am in control of my ship." He huffed, crossing his arms. A spark of plasma ignited between his curved horns, running along inside of the curves. "Yes, Zhane, I'm considering this."

"I cannot allow–"

"Shut up," said Kedzuel. "The Reapers will be here in two or three months. I'm out of time. And I've got three ships built, with so many corners cut that I don't know if they'll pass Pluto without throwing a bolt."

"Yes, sir," said Zhane.

"Arbiter, I will try my best to help tell the truth to your people," said Kedzuel. "They deserve to hear it right from those of us who were there."

The Arbiter nodded, silently speaking with Rtas again. Kedzuel turned to Liara, who only shrugged as the two Sangheili spoke with each other in their strange language. Then, the silence broke with a grunt from Kiryuu. He leaned over, holding his head as his golden eyes started glowing cyan–the same color as Kedzuel's and the other Precursors. Three stripes appeared on his cheeks, and a glowing, ghostly bundle of streamers–cords–grew out from the back of his head.

**_"The pirate is in trouble!"_**

Kedzuel held his breath when he heard the sound of that commanding, disembodied voice. Kiryuu leaned back, his eyes wide as he took in a virtual breath, his processors skipping a beat at the sound of that voice. He gathered himself, shaking from the shock.

"Did anyone hear that?" Kiryuu asked. Hackett, the Arbiter, and Rtas shook their heads. However, Kedzuel, Megellan and the other Precursors nodded. Liara stood there, confused.

"Who's the pirate?" asked Zhane.

Just as Kiryuu was about to reply, he leaned down and held his head again. Green dreads fell into his eyes. Kiryuu smoothed them back away from his face and a sneer crawled up his lips.

"I have recieved a distress call from Captain Jimenez," he said. "He is the current captain of the _Silent Wrath_, a Super Carrier under Telek's command. He, Telek, Cujo, and Tulsa are being pursued by the Neru Pe 'Odosima. Tom's informed me that they've all attempted to scatter, but somehow, the Servants of Abiding Truth have seen through their cloaks."

"By the gods how?" asked Rtas.

"Tom doesn't know," said Kiryuu.

"We specifically upgraded the _Shadow of Darkness _with more efficient heat sinks and a tougher cloak just for the purpose of keeping an eye on the Servants of Abiding Truth and their leader. No one can catch Telek! Not even the Prophet of Truth." His expression soften as he lowered his head. "Not even I could catch him." A smile spread across his mandibles. "I taught him well."

"There must be a device they are using to sniff Admiral Telek out," said Megellan. "Has his Technomancers detected anything coming from the ships?"

"Red dots," said Kiryuu, feeling the energy feeding directly to him from Tom's own connection to the Array. "They don't know what they are. And they're still not trained well enough to even understand the information that _she _is feeding them."

"She?" asked Liara.

"Uh–long story," said Kiryuu.

"Did you say red dots?" asked Kedzuel.

"Yes," said Kiryuu. "What do they mean?"

"Strange Energy," said Megellan. "Far Realm contamination."

"More specifically King Ghidorah," said Kedzuel.

"What?" Otto asked, his mandibles spreading, the brown color of his skin fading. "The Parasite is on those ships?"

"Parasite," began Megellan. "Yes, that is a fitting name for the Hydra."

Kiryuu closed his eyes as the glow of his cords intensified. The information flowing from the back of his head, down the cords disappeared into nothing at the tips. Kedzuel reached out to Otto, placing his coppery golden claw upon the Arbiter's shoulder.

"I might be able to help," he said. "My ship can be there in a matter of seconds."

"I was about to suggest that," said Kiryuu.

"Thank you, Kedzuel," said Otto.

Kedzuel nodded and shifted his gaze back to Kiryuu: "Where are they?"

"They were spying on a planet called Laqil," said Otto, looking at Hackett. "It's called New Llanelli by the UNSC. It was a human colony that was glassed by the Covenant Navy."

"One man survived the glassing," said Hackett. "But so far, the colony was abandoned. After Telek informed the Arbiter, he then reported back to the Office of Naval Intelligence to find out what it was on that planet that Mdama was interested in." His eyes narrowed at Kiryuu. "Cerberus had a base there–though they also abandoned it when it was glassed."

"Cerberus," said Kiryuu. "Damn it. And somehow these rogue Sangheili have figured out how to see through Telek's cloak. I want to know how!"

"No one wants that more than me, Mr. Knight," said Otto. "If you can save Telek, it'll help us find out what they're up to. Surely, Telek's discovered something before he was attacked. It'll help put an end to this war."

"And using Element Zero is outlawed with the Sangheili as well," said Kiryuu.

"Yes, it is," said Rtas. "It'll ruin Mdama's and his follows faces if the Council catches wind of this travesty."

"Potentially using Strange Energy, I think that will keep Serina quiet," said Kedzuel.

"Do you have Telek's position, Mr. Knight?" asked Hackett, bracing his hands against his love handles.

"He is in slipspace transit," said Kiryuu, his eyes becoming unfocused as he gathered the information. "Does that matter, Your Majesty?"

"My ship can find him," said Kedzuel. "I just need those visual coordinates."

"How?" asked Kiryuu. "Slipspace is black, featureless. There are no electromagnetic frequencies equal to that of visible light to see anything."

"Tell Tom and any Technomancers serving under Telek to create a ripple through the Array," said Kedzuel. "I'll pick up on the signature and find them. Then, I'll be able to properly phase into real space get them out of danger."

"You're not engaging the enemy?" asked Rtas.

"The _Shi'lithra _space worthy, but not combat ready," said Kedzuel. "We have yet to properly test the weapon systems. However, she does have shields and I like to see these cultists tear through them. There is one thing I need to know, how big is Telek's ship–or the other ships that are with him?"

"It is nearly 30 kilometers in length," said Otto. "And 4 kilometers in height."

"Telek has two super carriers and one _Reverence-_class battle cruiser and one super cruiser. The _Shadow of Darkness, _the _Silent Wrath_, the _Divine Journey_, and the _Righteous Fury._"

"And two of those ships are over a quarter of the _Shi'lithra's _length," said Kedzuel, running a claw through his medium auburn brown hair. "I'm gonna need a bigger ship!" He looked back at the Lengodo, his brow arching with cold worry. "Uh, Mel, how are we going to do this?"

"We'd have to dump some of the levels," said Megellan. "Then, you'll have to combine the two pocket dimensions into one in order to fit both super carriers side by side. The other ships can sit either above or below the two super carriers."

"Good gracious," said Kedzuel. "I'm gonna have a headache after this."

Kiryuu disconnected and sighed: "Do what you need to do. I've informed everyone in the fleet what to do to help you catch up to them."

"Thirty minutes," said Kedzuel. "We'll be there in thirty minutes. And we'll just dump those sections along the way."

"But if you dump the sections, can you get them back?" asked Liara.

"Yes," said Kedzuel. "We can."

Kiryuu walked toward Liara and placed a silvery claw upon her shoulder.

"Dr. T'Soni, I need you for something while Kedzuel saves Telek," he said.

"What?" Liara asked.

"It is a personal science project of mine," said the biomecha. "When Kedzuel comes back from dealing with the Servants of Abiding Truth–he will need to test the weapon used to defeat the Reapers with on something. I need your help to prepare it."

Liara smiled at Kiryuu: "I'd love to help you, Kiryuu."

"I do appreciate it, I need your expertise in this."

"I hope you don't mind, Your Majesty," said Liara.

"Oh, no," said Kedzuel. "I'll save Telek, talk to the Sangheili Council and be back before you know it." He turned back to Otto. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"Thank you," said Otto.

Kedzuel bowed and then he and Megellan and his Honor Guards vanished in a flash of cyan and golden electrical sparks. Hackett crossed to the Otto 'Gamam and held out a hand.

"I can see what I can do to allow both of you and your crew to stay here until it's safe for you to return, Arbiter," he said.

"We would appreciate it," said Otto.

"Yes," said Rtas.

"Arbiter, Councilor Rtas," began Kiryuu. "You are guests at my estate. I can think of no safer place than my summer home in the quiet country side of northern California. You can relax there. Besides, it's the least I can do for an old friend."

He held out his claw and Otto took it. Liara tilted her head, her blue eyes sparkled with a soft smile spreading across her lips. She turned to Hackett, taking in a deep breath.

"It's hard to believe that they were once enemies," she said.

"President Knight–and Supreme Commander Otto 'Gaman?" asked Hackett. "Yes, hard to believe, though they've never met each other when they were. Just two people on opposite sides of the war–the only connection they had was Telek. Otto kicked him out of his fleet only for Kiryuu to offer Telek a job with the UNSC Navy."

Admiral Hackett looked on when he felt the windows begin to vibrate. The dark specks of starlight was obstructed by a massive, angular shape and flashes of blue electricity racing up and down its sides. Then, the mass vanished and the space around it wobbled just for a little bit to indicate that it was still there before returning to normal. Kedzuel had left upon his ship, already heading out without a clearance from Space Command. His ship did not need any clearance–when it left–it left and not a trace of it ever being there was seen.


	5. V

**V**

**_1215, September 10, 2560 (Military Time)\Shadow of Darkness_**

The _Shadow of Darkness _shivered and rattled. Sparks sprayed as she sped through the ethers. Telek gripped his command chair with pale knuckles. He felt the ship jerk, causing him to slam his arm against the hard, metallic arm of his command chair.

"Engine 3 is sputtering," said Rolu.

"If I have to get out and push," began Telek. "I will." He leaned over, pressing a flashing button on his chair. "Cujo, tell me how you're holding."

"As good as any," said Cujo as his face appeared on the forward screen. He flenched at the sound of something crashing behind him and a white spark flashing on the ceiling. "How the hell did those assholes take out our shields?"

"I don't know," said Telek. "Tulsa, Tom, updates!"

"Bad things are happening!" Tom cried as his face appeared in the lower corner of the holographic screen. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets, his tanned face pale.

"Thanks for the update, Tom," said Telek.

"Looks like Tom is freaking out," said Tulsa.

"Yeah," said Telek, sighing as he leaned back against his chair. "I noticed. Tom, get your shit together. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"Give me a status update on our rescuers," said Telek.

"He said he'll be here in 15 minutes," said Tom. "But that was 10 minutes ago."

"I'm surprised we lasted this long," said Tulsa.

Telek gripped the arms of his chair tightly again as he felt his ship shake: "We'll survive the five minutes."

Tulsa grunted, leaning down as a flash sparked behind him. He covered his head with his arms. Then, he looked back up at the screen.

"If only I had your optimism, Telek."

"Telek," began Cujo. "Those assholes disabled my plasma cannon. I can't snipe them."

Telek growled, looking up at the flickering lights above. He turned to hear the sound of a bridge crew-member howl in pain. The red-armored Sangheili held to his arm, the black body suit torn, exposing his flesh. Tele slammed his finger on a glowing green button on the arm of his chair.

"Erin," he began. "Send a medic up here. We've got injured."

_"Right away."_

Telek turned around to the screen Tom's face was on.

"How long has it been now?"

"Two minutes," replied Tom.

Telek rose from his seat again, turning back at the sound of hooves clacking against steel and carpet. He saw his olive and gold armored head surgeon come walking in with several drab colored Major-domos in pale red. Telek lowered his seat down, waling over to help the bridge-man up.

"Thank goodness we've installed those teleporters," said Erin. "This ship is too big."

"Tell me about it," said Telek.

Erin pulled out a cooling pack, looking down at the electrical burn in the Sangheili's arm. He placed the pack upon the burn and helped the Sangheili up. Telek helped Erin lay the wounded crewman onto a hover gurney. The ship shivered again and Telek toppled over to the floor, slamming into one of the chairs where the other bridge crewmen sat at.

"Excellency," began a black-armored crewman. She leaned down to help Telek to his feet. As Telek came to his feet, he looked to Cujo's screen.

"I guess they're still after us," he said.

"That is an affirmative," replied Cujo.

"Joli, Rolu," began Telek.

"Plasma torpedo locked on our aft engines, sir," said Rolu.

"Fire aft phasers," said Telek.

"Aye, aye," said Rolu.

His black, gloved hands whirled down the hard-light panels. Upon the screen, he could see the smaller cruiser closing in on him and the reticule flashing red, centering the ship within range of the phasers.

"Target locked," said Rolu. "Firing."

Rolu could see the blue-white plasma cannon fire upon the bow of the attacking ship and the screen flickered as the beam impacted.

"Admiral," began Tom. "I have an idea. If we all get close together, I can create a Technomantic shield around all four ships. Me and the Technomancers on board can."

"No," said Telek. "You'll fry your brain doing that. I don't want you a vegetable. I like my Shipmasters to be able to command."

Tom flinched at the sound of an explosion behind him, the screen lighting up white.

"It's better than getting ourselves fried, Telek!"

"Excellency," began Joli. "If he can produce a shield large enough to protect our ships–well–it would save us. I don't know how long we can keep this up. Their weapons–are superior."

"Telek, let him," said Cujo. "Whatever they got on their ship, it's trumping even the heavy firepower of your own."

Telek took in a deep breath, his face grimacing. At first, he was wagging his head. The last thing he wanted was to loose another one of his team. Then, after a moment of silence, the Sangheili Pirate finally nodded in defeat.

"Alright," he said. "Do it."

"Roger," said Tom. His brown eyes started glowing cyan blue and each sides of his face bore the single, black, triangular stripe. Telek could see the glowing cyan cord bundles grow out from the back of the human's head. Tom took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, raising his hands up. All around the four ships of Telek's fleet, grew a large, fluctuating bubble of blue-white energy, radiating out from the_ Silent Wrath_, and covering all ships protectively. Telek could see the strain in Tom's face as he held to the enormous shield, fueling it with the power he was downloading. It was never about Tom's own personal power creating this shield, it was how much power could he download safely and withstand, how much power output he could command before the burn-out happened. The power the Technomancers seemed to all possess was unlimited, the only limitations was set by how much they could take before the power itself fried their bodies. Joli ran his fingers across the glowing panels, seeing on his screens the attacking ships continuing to fire upon them. Their weapons exploded harmlessly upon the shield.

"It's working!" Joli said.

Telek looked at the screen, seeing Tom Jimenez strain.

"Tom," he said. "Come on."

"It's–passed 15 minutes," said Tom and Telek could hear the strain in his voice. "They're–late."

"Just hold on," said Telek.

On the other side, where Tom was, his body was shaking as it started glowing blue-white. He could feel every fiber of his muscles cry out in agony, ripping as he forced the energy outward. His other Technomancers were feeding into the shield as well, helping with the load, but still, keeping such a huge shield up was even too much for them.

**_"Tom," _**began a voice–the voice Tom recognized as the Array. Though, he had to admit, this was the first time the Array decided to talk to him with such a natural timbre. Normally, it only spoke to him, feeding him hollow information. The Array actually sounded concerned. **_"Tom, disconnect. You're drawing too much of my power into yourself. You can't take this much."_**

Tom shook. Telek could see a drop of dark crimson running out of the human's left nostril.

**_"Tom," _**said the voice again. **_"Let go. They are here. Time to disconnect from me."_**

Tom felt the coldness of the disconnection as the Array itself withdrew from his mind. The glow ceasing from his body, and Tom dropped face down upon his bridge.

"Tom!" Telek called. "Tom!"

"Tom!" said Cujo. "What the hell happened?"

"God fucking damn it!" Telek bellowed, slamming his fist upon the rim of the hard light emitters. The screens vibrated when he punched one of the emitters, and the images of Cujo and Tulsa wavered and jumped, scrolling for one moment. As the emitter re-calibrated, their images became clear again. Telek looked up just as he saw something flash upon Tom's screen. There, he saw an armored being upon the screen, silvery armor and a draconic-looking helm and horns. The strange, armored creature knelt down and took Tom into its arms. Then, it vanished.

"The hell?" Telek asked. "Did Tom's ship just got boarded?" He pressed a button upon the hard-light screen. "Xebar, do you read me?"

A black and gold Sangheili appeared upon the screen of Tom's ship and nodded.

"Yes, Excellency," he replied. "Aliens, aliens boarded our ship and took our Shipmaster. They were so quick, we couldn't stop them."

"Excellency!" began Rolu. "Look!"

Telek looked to the enormous screen showing the two flanking cruisers. Then, in a bright, flash of light, one of the cruisers suddenly vanished.

"The hell?" Telek asked.

"Did you see that?" Cujo asked.

"Rolu, did that ship drop from Slipspace?" Telek asked.

"I–don't know," said Rolu. "It just vanished."

Then, the second cruiser following them vanished, followed by the third and then the fourth. Finally, it was just their ships that were left. Telek gasped as the black sky became blue, as if he was looking out at the atmosphere of a planet. The ships were bathed in the golden glow of a star. Telek looked around at the screens, seeing billowing clouds off in the distance. Though upon further inspection, Telek thought he saw two other Covenant Super Carrier over the rise of the small ridges that the clouds were rolling over. And there were two smaller ships below them. It was like he was looking at a mirror image.

"What the hell happened?" Telek asked.

"Excellency," began Joli. "I think we just landed upon a planet."

"Where the hell did this planet come from?" Telek asked.

"Is that our ships?" Cujo asked. "I'm sending a signal at them and–the signal seems to be looping back around at us. Those are our ships!"

Rolu's brown eyes looked over to a flashing pink, triangle upon the hard-light control panel.

"Supreme Commander," he began. "Someone is trying to contact us."

"Bring them up."

"Yes, sir."

A trapezoid-shaped holographic screen faded in beside Cujo's screen. The person on the screen looked to be a dragon with a humanoid-like torso and a lupine-like head covered in coppery golden scales. Golden branched, curled horns grew out from his head and his pointed ears twitched. Ornate golden beads decorated his braided, auburn and silver streaked hair. A pair of membraned red wings folded to his back. A smile appeared upon his face. Two glowing cyan eyes sparkled and Telek could see the three triangular markings upon his cheeks.

"Admiral Telek 'Heros," began the dragon.

"Yeah?" said Telek. "Who are you?"

"Emperor Kedzuel Draconis."

Telek took in a deep breath and exhaled, slumping his shoulders.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry about that," said Kedzuel. "It's not easy folding space without a proper visual reference." He shrugged. "I had to grab those other ships and test them out if they belong to you. Then, I dropped them off out of slipspace and away from you."

"And did you pick up a human named Tom?" asked Telek.

"I didn't," said Kedzuel. "I sent one of my medics out though. Looks like he was trying to do something that was a bit too advanced for his level. Though he's got some spunk in him to pull it off. That, I have to admire."

Telek licked his mandibles, swallowing: "I'm hoping he's alright."

"He is," said Kedzuel.

"Thank–whoever," said Telek.

"I'll be sending over some technicians to help with the repairs, but I'm afraid for now, your ships are out of commission until they are done."

Telek settled back into his chair.

"Do they know how my ships work?"

"Megellan has informed them," said Kedzuel. "And because your ships are very similar to the Forerunner ships, repairing them shouldn't be a problem. May I ask permission to come aboard?"

"Yeah, you can come aboard."

"Thank you."

As the screen disappeared, Telek turned to the ones that still held Cujo and Tulsa.

"I want you two on board as well and in the meeting room in ten minutes."

"Yes, Excellency," said Tulsa.

"Gotcha, Telek," said Cujo. "We'll be there."

Then, their screens vanished. Telek turned to hear the sound of electricity sparking along the floor. Just as soon as the sparking happened, they flashed in. He recognized the green one with the uniform, he was just as tall as Telek, the Lengodo named Megellan. The other dressed in a little fancier clothing was the gold and copper Precursor who called himself Emperor Kedzuel Draconis. The Emperor stood a good head and a half taller than Megellan, filled out with harden muscles of a warrior under the drapery of robes. His auburn long hair was tied in those golden, ornate bobbles at the tips of his braids. Megellan waved at Telek. Telek only grunted. However, Kedzuel kept still, waiting for the Supreme Commander to make his move. All around, the Sangheili rose up, pulling their plasma rifles out, aiming them right at the two new arrivals.

"Just pop right in, that's fine," said Telek, gripping his chest from the shock. He waved at the other Sangheili, motioning them to lower their weapons. "Hardly any warning at all."

The Sangheili crew lowered their weapons and sat back down, though their dark eyes still remained upon the two Kethosians.

"Sorry about that, Admiral," said Megellan. He stepped away, motioning towards his companion. "Emperor Kedzuel wanted to see you right away and since I was the one who has been on this ship, I teleported him in myself."

"After all, your ship is inside of my ship," said Kedzuel.

"Is that what that is right there?" Telek asked as he pointed to the screen filled with the blue sky and clouds. He noticed the sun beginning to set, turning the rim of the blue sky orange. "Your ship?"

"Yes," said Kedzuel.

"You have some sort of environment inside your ship, like the Halos?"

"No," said Megellan. "This is a pocket dimension about–well now–due to what we had to jettison to make it large enough to house your ship with breathing room to spare–about 100 miles in each direction."

"A hundred miles?" Telek asked.

"It's normally 20," said Kedzuel. "Twenty miles is all this ship has the power to support aside from all the other functions. And your and Captain Jimenez's ships are about a quarter the size of my own. I had no choice but to stretch the pocket dimension, so we had to dump several levels to find enough power to fuel such a size."

"Good God," said Telek.

"And to build this–my head now hurts," said Kedzuel. He raised his claw to his brow.

"You built this with your mind?" Telek heard Joli ask. The helmsman turned around to stare at the Precursor leader with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Kedzuel.

"Shit, if Tom tried to do any of this, his brain would melt right out of his nose," said Telek.

Kedzuel chuckled: "None of that happens with me. I've had a long enough time to exercise that muscle in order to get it to work. But doesn't mean I don't get a bit of a headache from it. Once it's built, no more pain. Building is a pain. Hope you like lots and lots of grass. Cuz that's what I filled the new field with. Grass."

"I can deal with grass," said Telek.

"Good," said Kedzuel. "Best I could come up with in 15 minutes." He crossed his arms. "I'm happy enough that I didn't create a huge desert to fill the gap between the two pocket dimensions that I bridged them with. Kethoi is nothing but a giant desert–I hate deserts." Kedzuel walked towards Telek, holding his claw out. "Well–"

"It's about time we met," said Telek as he took the claw into his gloved hand.

"I was about the say the same thing," said Kedzuel. "Alan was the one who told me about this civil war. And the Arbiter told me the rest. These Covenant Remnants are using something dangerous."

"Yeah," said Telek. "So it seems from what Tom informed me after you informed him. Reaper tech. Damned bastards." The big Sangheili crossed his arms. "I'm glad Otto drugged your ass out here. I need a miracle. I used to be called the Miracle Worker back during the latter years of the Covenant/Human War–when I worked with the UNSC. Seems all that magic's left me now in my old age. Now, if you would just follow me. I've told Tulsa and Cujo to get to my ship. Tom–"

"He'll be alright," said Megellan.

"I worry about the kid," said Telek. "I lost Davis–I don't want to loose him too. Without Davis' Technomancy, I never would have found Kiryuu on that planet–never would have seen King Ghidorah rise up again–having all he needed to start powering his Reapers again. This Reaper shit–it's mine and Kiryuu's fault it's happening now."

"No it isn't," said Kedzuel. "It would've happened no matter what you did."

He motioned for Kedzuel and Megellan to follow him to the tri-valve door at the end of the bridge. He heard the door chime softly and deeply, the red lights turning green and the door folding open to allow them to leave. They walked through the enormous corridors, dimly lit by the glow of pink and purple lights running along the corners of the corridor. Kedzuel looked upon the oily metallic blue walls, seeing sparks of blue race across the black corners. He could hear the soft pulse of the engines. He turned to hear the hard clack of heavy boots and found a huge, hulking creature, armored in dark blue–taller than him–walk by. The creature wore a great shield upon one arm and a canon, glowing green, upon the other. Between the armor of the creature was its orange skin, or what Kedzuel thought was skin. Another creature exactly like the first walked up behind it. Both rumbled at Kedzuel as he passed them. The Blitzardi sniffed, noticing the strange scent of sharp burning rubber and citrus.

"Lekgolo," said Megellan. "Those creatures are a colony of sentient worms. Interesting creatures."

"A colony of worms huh?" Kedzuel said. "Very strange." He leaned closer to Megellan. _"Dou echixae h'xeo."_

_"Hi t'dau," _said Megellan with a snicker.

Tele looked back at his guests: "You two behave yourselves back there. I'd hate for yuins ending up being trophies for some of my more rough crewmen."

"I think I can take them on," said Kedzuel.

Telek chuckled as he wagged his head.

"So what Megellan said about you Blitzardi is true. Try not to have too much of a hot head here, Your Highness. I'd hate to have an intergalactic dispute on my ship."

Kedzuel gave a chuckle and then rushed to the maroon-armored Supreme Commander.

"Admiral," he began. "There's something I've wanted to ask you about once I knew we'd finally meet."

"And what is that?" asked Telek.

"The Flood," said Kedzuel. "One of King Ghidorah's forms. You've encountered them much?"

"A lot, in fact, in the latter year and a half towards the war's ending, we discovered those monsters on a Shield Installation about 35 years ago when the Covenant was finishing up on glassing Harvest. And then another outbreak on Halo 04 later on in the war. But what could I tell you that you probably already don't know?"

"We don't know everything," said Kedzuel.

"You knew enough to find a cure," said Telek.

The Blitzardi lowered his head.

"We were close to one," said Megellan. "But close doesn't cut it. The Forerunners destroyed the facility on Charrum Hakkor and the files went with it."

"Megellan came close to fighting them," began Kedzuel. "I have never fought them. But you–you survived them."

"Never fought the Reapers either?" asked Telek.

"Only from the inside of a ship," replied Kedzuel. He heard a disapproving grunt from the Sangheili and the Blitzardi continued in his own defense. "Not my choice in the matter. I was under orders from the previous Emperor."

"Your uncle."

"Right."

"So, you're a little wet behind the ears when it comes to fighting those monsters," said Telek with a heavy sigh.

"Yes," said Kedzuel. "When I was informed that you've dealt with them–him–in his many forms, I knew I would need to keep a close contact with you. You can help me fill in the gaps."

"Trial by error," said Telek, turning back to the taller Blitzardi. His face grew grim. "That's all I can say. But no one outside of perhaps Kiryuu, Otto, the Master Chief, and my Shipmasters have taken such a fight so seriously. This thing that monster is, he's the stuff of nightmares. Those stupid people on the Citadel Council, they know nothing. But I can tell you. I can tell you a lot more than any other. And then there's Kiryuu. Both he and I know what it means to be possessed by that monster. He takes away the mind and leaves emptiness. Never been so scared of the dark until I came across King Ghidorah. I'm lucky I can sleep at night. If itweren't for my pickled liver, I'd be drinking myself senseless right now."

Kedzuel sighed, wagging his head. He looked back at Megellan, seeing a sullen, sallow green shade growing across his cheeks. The Emperor agreed with his growing sickness.

"The Reapers did not return in the last cycle," began Kedzuel. "All because the Forerunners had created a new weapon form him to use, and it did not take as much resources to make it as it would the Reapers themselves." He flipped a lock behind his shoulder. "And King Ghidorah could spread his virus across the galaxy swiftly. I am wondering if he would choose now to use both. Has the Flood been completely destroyed?"

"No," said Telek. "It hasn't. There's still Halos left–Halos filled with the Flood. And Forerunner facilities also filled with the Flood. I couldn't even begin to count how much of it is out there. Like a bomb waiting to be set off. And then there's the Shield Installations–again–with Flood. Much like the one on Pandora and the one discovered during the glassing of Harvest. They're everywhere." He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't put it passed that snake to try and use the Flood again. Why put all your eggs in one basket?"

They finally came down to a tri-valve door and it opened up with a chime. Sitting in the room was a silver-armored Sangheili with a leaner physique than what Kedzuel had seen from many of the other Sangheili he's met. Sitting down upon the table next to this Sangheili was a blue heart-shaped stone and a rather short human with curly hair and gold eyes and a very loud, peacock blue suit.

"Damn it, Shri," began Telek. "What the hell are you–what's Casper doing here?"

"He insisted on coming to meet our guests," said Shri.

The short human stood up and walked over to Kedzuel and held out his hand.

"Hello, Emperor Kedzuel," he said.

"Hello," said Kedzuel, taking the man's hand. "Who's this?"

"Your Highness, this is former President Dunkelzahn Mountainshadow," began Telek. "Kiryuu's predecessor."

As Kedzuel took the human's hand, he noticed how deathly cold it was. The Blitzardi snatched it back.

"Yeeooww!" he called. "That's cold!"

"Sorry about that," said Dunkelzahn. "I've came up with a bad case of being deceased."

"You're a ghost?" Megellan asked. "Admiral, you never told me you had a ghost on your ship. Alan's never told me. Does Alan know?"

"The correct phrase is Free Spirit," said Dunkelzahn. "And yes, Alan knows."

"Alan's the one who fetched him outta that ghost town–Chicago," said Telek. "And that be another thing you need to know. King Ghidorah's got a bunch of monsters called the Invae under his command as well. Cujo and Alan ran into those creatures as well as my old pal Dovi 'Canthon–Shri's baby brother."

"He certainly did," said Shri. "I've never fought them myself, but from what Dovi could tell me–they were nasty creatures. And they did the same as the Flood would do–change your genetic code with a retrovirus. One bite from those creatures and you turn into giant insect monsters. The main hive mind of that group is called Megaguirus, an extension of King Ghidorah's presence in Chicago."

"So far, the Earth Technomancers have done all they could to keep that city contained," said Dunkelzahn. "But–I have a fishy feeling it's not going to last. Not with the Reapers coming. Which is why I wanted to speak to both of you, especially you Commissioner Megellan. Maybe you could shed some light on this."

Telek motioned for the two Kethosi to sit down. Dunkelzahn sat right beside Megellan.

"If I may ask, how did you die?" Megellan asked the Free Spirit.

"I committed suicide," said Dunkelzahn.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Depression?"

"No, a sense of duty," said Dunkelzahn. "As you know, King Ghidorah has a particular habit of returning to Earth every few thousand years. And as he does it–he raises the level of Mana to do it." He cleared his throat. "You see, not only am I a Free Spirit, but I am a Free Spirit of a Western Dragon. Malcho was my surrogate father and mentor during my development. I was a Great Western Dragon by the time I decided to destroy my body for I had gained enough power to completely be rid of it in order to protect Earth. It was my death–and myself as a Free Spirit that kept King Ghidorah from returning to Earth for over 500 years–long enough for humans to become what they are now."

"Some sacrifice," said Kedzuel.

"I'm proud to have done it. Though I do miss the taste of food. I have to say, since your return–I've learned something about Papa Malcho that I never thought I would. I did not know that he turned himself into a cyborg."

Megellan and Kedzuel chuckled.

"That was my sister's idea," said Kedzuel. "She had Megellan help her in his transformation. It was the only way to allow a Great Dragon to manipulate Technomancy. We could alter human DNA to use Technomancy without cybernetics, but Malcho–we found because of his–kind–how it evolved from King Ghidorah's energy, the Array kept rejecting him. So, we forced it into him. We turned him into a cyborg. I see that he used some of that knowledge and technology we built into him to help build Kiryuu with."

Dunkelzahn smiled, nodding.

"Yes, without Malcho's own genius, Gordon Knight would never had been able to bring Kiryuu to life."

"So, you've also faced King Ghidorah," said Kedzuel.

"I have faced him in his astral form," said Dunkelzahn.

"I suppose you can accept him as another who's got some info on how to fight King Ghidorah," said Telek. "I've never fought his astral form before. Though, I've seen it–a lot. When he possessed me, it was Dunkelzahn who helped snap me out of it. And Dunkelzahn who kicked my but out into space again to go find Kiryuu–which led me to Alan–and that led me to Kiryuu."

Kedzuel turned back to the ghost: "Then, I am glad to meet you. I've never fought his astral form either."

"Your input into this would help a lot," said Megellan. "If there is a way we can defeat King Ghidorah on all fronts, not just in the physical–" He broke off, lifting an emerald green claw to his black hair, combing it through. "The _Shi _ships are specially designed to banish him from the Prime Plane. Where we send him–well where we attempt to send him is back to the Far Realm."

"Do you just send his body there?" Dunkelzahn asked.

"Yes," said Kedzuel.

The Great Western Dragon in human form wagged his head.

"So long as one piece of him stays here, he just reforms again in the Astral Plane. That is where I held up the bridge between him–his Horrors–and Earth. There is something about that planet he's so interested in. What is it? Surely, your species has noticed he comes in waves when Mana rises."

"We've noticed," said Kedzuel. "Which is why my uncle took a particular interest in Erde-Tyrene when he approached it with the idea to give it Technomancy. When we decided to leave, we gave the humans what they needed to defend this galaxy with–but it was also so that they could defend their world with as well–to stop the Reapers from returning."

Dunkelzahn leaned in closer to Kedzuel: "Tell me–why does he come to Earth? What's so special about my home planet? Why does he want it?"

Kedzuel's lips parted, attempting to take hold of a thought in order to answer, but as he was about to speak, the door opened again. There, two Sangheili warriors came in, dressed in gold armor.

"Ah, Cujo and Tulsa," said Telek. He stood up. "Your Highness, these are my other two Shipmasters, Cujo 'Mentatl and Tulsa 'Durosh."

Kedzuel stood to shake their hands. Then, Cujo and Tulsa sat down. Dunkelzahn smiled when he saw Cujo, his face greeting him like an old friend he had not seen in a while.

"Cujo!"

"Hey, Mr. President Dragon," said Cujo. "Behaving yourself for Telek?"

"He does not," said Telek. "Casper's hauntin' every bulkhead–I think a few weeks ago he tried to pretend he was the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come a few times as well. Not the original Dickens version–the Bill Murray version with the CRT-monitor head. I think he had the indian chief test pattern up too and it was talkin' to me!"

"Creepy," said Cujo. "Now, why would you do that, Big D?"

"I thought it would make a cool Halloween costume," said Dunkelzahn. "Guess Telek didn't like it."

"It ain't Halloween yet, Casper," said Telek. "And besides, you're technically in costume wearin' that human skin of yours."

"I guess so," said Dunkelzahn.

Telek turned to the other two Shipmasters: "So, what's the report?"

Cujo wagged his head: "It's going to take some time to repair our ships, Telek. I don't think we've got the firepower against them right now. There is something on those ships they're using!"

"Reaper tech," said Telek. "Which is completely outlawed by the Council on Sanghelios."

Tulsa leaned over, holding his head in his black-gloved hands.

"I don't fucking believe this!" he said. "Reaper tech?" He looked back over at Telek, his yellowish-green eyes widening. "Are those idiots crazy? Do they have any idea what that stuff can do to them if they remained exposed too long?"

"From what the Arbiter told me," began Kedzuel. "This Jul 'Mdama and his little band don't believe a word about the Reapers." He leaned to Telek. "Kiryuu told me New Llanelli was a base for Cerberus as well, but they abandoned it when the Covenant glassed the planet."

"It was," said Telek. "This was back when Cerberus was in fact a covert operation within the Office of Naval Intelligence–and when those jokers were taken their orders from President Kiryuu Knight and not the Illusive Man. Let's just say when they lost their funding after the war was over, none of them wanted to give up their special talents–which is why the Illusive Man is their boss now. He funds them. Where he gets that funding, I don't know. Not even Kiryuu knows and he usually is the one who knows everything and everyone. He even knows what your shit smelled like the night before–and what you ate because of it. Nothing gets passed Kiryuu Knight. Some how, this joker has."

"Knight's loosing his touch," said Cujo. "People aren't scared of him like they used to be. At least humans aren't. The Citadel races, that's a whole new story. They absolutely hate him–especially when they all found out he was involved with the SPARTAN Project and helped Halsey kidnap 6-year olds to be turned into cyborg soldiers. They all think it's an AI trying to turn humanity all into machines too."

"And from what I got from Malcho, both he and Kiryuu were blackmailed into the project," said Kedzuel. "I'm more inclined to believe Malcho than those assholes at the Citadel."

Telek sighed: "I never agreed to that project when I discovered what it was, but I met one of the best human beings because of it–John-117. If you ever run into him, Your Highness, shake his hand. You'll be grateful for doin' it. I know I did when I finally won his trust."

Kedzuel nodded: "I'll be sure to do that." He looked to Cujo and Tulsa. "As for the Reaper tech, this is why I wanted to rush out here as fast as I could. I want to know how they got the Reaper tech and where they got it from."

"I think we can do something about that," said Telek. "With our ships out of commission right now, we ain't goin' anywhere."

Kedzuel chuckled, placing a claw upon Telek's shoulder.

"That's alright, you can all bunk with me," he said. "While my crew are helping to repair your ships, we all can go down there and find out for ourselves what the deal is with New Llanelli. Maybe we can find some proof down there that will finally put 'Mdama and his friends behind bars and this war over with."

Telek nodded, rising from his chair: "I like the sound of that! Alright, looks like we've got a plan now."

Kedzuel smiled, seeing the sparkle in Telek's blue eyes. Megellan's glowing cyan eyes suddenly became distant as a message was sent to him from the infirmary. Then, his eyes blinked and he looked back at Kedzuel.

"Um, Tom Jimenez," he began. "The head surgeon says he's coming around now."

"That's good!" said Telek. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah," said Kedzuel. He stood up and held out his coppery golden claw. "I'll take you to him. Megellan, stay with our guests. You know them much better than I."

"Sure, Kedz," said Megellan.

Dunkelzahn turned back to Megellan: "You can tell me why Earth is so important to King Ghidorah, Commissioner."

Megellan dipped his head, swallowing hard: "I'll try my best."

Telek and Kedzuel backed up and the Blitzardi took hold of the Sangheili's shoulder again.

"This might tingle a bit," he said.

"Alright," said Telek. Then, his vision was filled with a great, blinding, flash of white light. As it cleared, his perspective changed. He found himself standing in the middle of a massive, coppery-golden palm and fingers tipped with onyx colored claws. Telek's eyes widened when he looked up to find Kedzuel now in his true size–a towering giant of over 250 feet in height.

"The hell?" he said.

"Sorry about that," said Kedzuel, his voice a great thunderous boom now to the tiny alien in his palm. "When we got Tom out of his ship, we didn't have much time to make the proper adjustments to his size, and we did not want to injure him any more than he was. So, we left him in his true size." The Blitzardi turned and smiled. "I'm sure he would rather see a familiar face that's close to his size as well."

"I guess," said Telek. "So, this is how big you are?"

"Yes," said Kedzuel. "Surprised?"

"A little, but I've been around Kiryuu Knight in his true size," said Telek. "I have to admit, you're taller than he is. But my ship's still bigger than you."

"And my ship's bigger than yours."

Telek crossed his arms and let loose a good, hearty, belly jiggling laugh: "I guess it is! You win, Your Highness."

Kedzuel turned and slowly lowered him upon a slab of strange black, granite-like platform. As Telek stepped upon the platform, ripples formed out from under his feet as if he was walking on water–water that was both solid and liquid. There, he found Tom Jimenez lying upon a long, draping silvery cloth. Looming over the human was an enormous Lengodo Kethos, dressed in muted colors much like Erin wears. Telek guessed this was Kedzuel's head medical officer. Filaments of glowing cyan flowed around Tom's body, streaming out from the neck of the Lengodo. Though, he also noticed that Tom was also Connected, his cords were out, the markings along his cheeks were there. Telek ran to him, kneeling down beside the human.

"Tom!" he called. "Disconnect, you idiot!"

"It's alright," began the Lengodo. "I forced a Connection to help him heal. It is perfectly normal."

Telek turned to look up at the green Precursor, breathing heavily. Then he turned back at the towering Emperor beside the Lengodo.

"I'm sorry, but Connecting kinda hurts the little fella," said Telek. "His brain was hemorrhaging."

"I know," said the medic.

"It has to do with we not teaching them all our tricks," said Kedzuel. "Including the ability to stay permanently connected to the Array without any ill effects. He tried to download too much of Takhisis' power all at once in order to save you."

"Who's power?"

"The Array," said Kedzuel. "And we'll leave it like that."

Telek sighed, wagging his head: "Look, I don't care whatever it is–what the Array is–or what it does. I just worry when it hurts members of my crew like that when they use it."

"Skipper?" moaned a soft voice. Telek looked down to see Tom opening his eyes up, they were glowing cyan like the Precursors'.

"Tom!"

"I'm–alright," he said. "Told you he'd make it."

"I know," said Telek. "You saved all our hides back there. I couldn't ask for more than that. You did well, son."

"Thanks, Skipper," said Tom.

"Sure. Just get some rest. We'll be outta the woods in no time."

"A couple of hours should do it," said the Lengodo. She turned to Kedzuel. "To reduce the swelling to his brain."

"Sounds about right," said Kedzuel. "I'll leave it in your hands, Doctor." He held his claw out to Telek again. "Admiral, come on. Captain Jimenez needs his rest."

Telek rose up, giving Tom a positive thumbs up.

"Thanks, Skipper," said Tom, giving him the thumbs up back.

Telek turned to the Lengodo: "You take care of him, ya hear?"

"Of course, sir."

Kedzuel held his claw out to the Sangheili and Telek hopped back in. As they left the infirmary, Kedzuel snapped his fingers and the Sangheili disappeared out of his claw. Suddenly, he reappeared again, this time just only a head shorter than the Emperor himself. Telek gasped, feeling his sides.

"The fuck was that?" he asked.

"I need your help with something, Telek," began Kedzuel. "When this ship drops slipspace, I need your help to guide her to New Llanelli."

He motioned for the Sangheili to follow him down the corridor. They passed through walls, rippling in between the spaces until they arrived into a large chamber of the same granite-like substance.

"Where the hell are we?"

"The ship's bridge," said Kedzuel. "Here, I fold space." The cyan cords flowed out, latching upon the walls around him. Telek looked around as the walls themselves seemed to disappear, folding away panel by panel to reveal the blackness that was slipspace. Kedzuel motioned and soon everything was filled with stars. "There we are. Out of slipspace." He turned back to Telek. "In order to fold space, I have to see a clear path."

"Where are we?" Telek asked.

"Middle of nowhere," said Kedzuel. "As to what distance we are to New Llanelli, I don't know. That's where you come in."

"Alright."

"I don't use spacial coordinates to travel," began Kedzuel. "I use visual coordinates. You know what New Llanelli looks like–and because of that, you're the only one who can properly direct me in folding space to get to it."

"And how do I do that?" asked Telek.

"Connect with me."

"Oh no!" said Telek, waving his hands. "I'm not gonna end up like Tom!"

"You won't," said Kedzuel. "You'll be sharing my connection. I can take the brunt of it, but I have to see where I'm going to fold space. You know where it is, so I need that knowledge."

"Alright," said Telek, sighing as he scratched his head. "Let's do it–I guess."

Kedzuel smiled and then two fibers of his cords floated on down around to the back of Telek's neck. Telek felt a horrible sting upon his neck as the cords inserted themselves into him. The Sangheili grunted. His eyes started glowing cyan, much like Kedzuel's. The Emperor's eyes widened when he realized just how easy it was for Telek to link up to his cords, his mind not even fighting against the Connection.

"You've done this before!" he said. "With your human Technomancers?"

"No," said Telek.

"Then, where?"

"Long story," said Telek. "Too long to tell right now. Maybe later. So, how do we fold space?"

"Picture New Llanelli in your mind," said Kedzuel.

Telek closed his eyes and began to imagine the planet, a desert planet with a scar upon its face. It was a Covenant glyph that was burned upon the face, a circular glyph with a jagged line through it and two dots. It meant 'Heresy'. Kedzuel saw this planet in his mind as well as he drew the image from Telek.

"Now, I will bring that planet to us," said Kedzuel. He reached out with his claw and as if he was taking hold of the fabric of space itself, Telek saw the stars wrinkle up like a dinner cloth. The Blitzardi tugged hard upon the cloth that made up space-time and drew it close to him. Telek's eyes widened just as he saw a distant star draw close to him, and then a planet, the planet with that scar on its face. The movement was swift, sickeningly swift and the Sangheili felt his head swim from the motion. Within just a second, they were there, orbiting the planet. Telek fell to his knees, gasping for air just as the cords unhooked themselves from his neck.

"Now," began Kedzuel. "We go and discover what mystery this planet has."

"Give me a moment," said Telek. "I think I'm about to lose my lunch."


End file.
